Emily
by EmilyRiddle
Summary: An ancient prophecy, a weapon for war, daughter of Lord Voldemort, arranged marriages, seduction
1. Prolouge

"Thank you for seeing me Professor." A beautiful young woman said as she sat across from the Headmaster. He smiled.

"Lemon drop?" the Headmaster offered politely but the girl refused. She was here for a reason and she wasn't going to be side tracked.

"I want to join the light side and get my daughter Emily away from her fathers evil influence." The woman said getting straight to the point. The Headmaster nodded briefly.

"You know that it won't be easy to protect you and your daughter from Lord Voldemort. The bond between him, yourself, and your daughter is impossible to break. There is a chance that he will find you no matter how well we hide you. Are you willing to take that chance?" the Headmaster said softly, almost seeming like a whisper. The woman nodded.

"She betrayed me; the stupid bitch is trying to sell my daughter to Dumbledore." Lord Voldemort yelled when he finished surveying his wife's mind. He was infuriated that Cecily would do such a thing. All the Death Eater's in the room looked either at their Lord or at the 1 year old baby in the crib off to the side of the room. They had all grown fond of the baby and her presence even though most of them didn't like Cecily, her mother. Bellatrix got up out of her seat and went over to the crib and picked up the baby.

"Nothing will happen to your daughter, my Lord." Bellatrix declared faithfully. Most of the Death Eaters in the room agreed with her.

"Bring her to me!" Voldemort demanded. Bellatrix hurried and gave the baby over to her Lord. Voldemort held his daughter in his arms when the doors to the hall opened. Nevana, Cecily's older sister, walked into the room. She strode up to the Dark Lord with a smirk befitting a Malfoy. She bowed briefly before standing back up.

"How are you, my Lord?" Nevana said coldly. She had always been jealous that her parents had matched Cecily with the Dark Lord instead of her. She deserved the position; she was a faithful Death Eater long before Cecily ever came into the picture.

The Dark Lord looked unmoved by her. He knew all about her jealous ways and wasn't amused by them. He had to tolerate her presence since she was Emily's godmother, appointed by Cecily herself. She must have thought that if anyone would stay faithful to her it would be her sister, but oh how wrong she was.

"Let me take Emily for a few days so that you can deal with Cecily as you sit fit. We wouldn't want Emily to have nightmares about her mothers screaming as she dies." Nevana said cruelly. The Dark Lord knew that the idiot of a woman before him was right. He didn't want Emily anywhere near Cecily incase Dumbledore decided to send some of his Order with her. Reluctantly Voldemort handed Emily to Nevana.

"Don't let any harm come to her or I will kill you as slowly and as painfully as I can think of." Voldemort threaten. Nevana smiled and made her leave. When she had left Voldemort turned to Bellatrix and Lucius.

"Cecily has done the unforgivable; she will pay with her life." Voldemort declared. The only person besides his daughter that he ever loved betrayed him. She was the one woman who swore to honor and love him no matter what, had tried to sell their daughter to the "good side". Voldemort couldn't forgive her.

Cecily walked into the Riddle Mansion heavy hearted. She didn't know what to expect because she didn't know who she could trust. She walked silently until she came to what was unofficially known as the Throne Room. Voldemort was waiting alone, and he didn't look happy.

"Love, where is Emily?" Cecily asked trying to play it off like nothing had happened. Voldemort looked at her.

"She went with your sister." He said coldly. A chill ran down Cecily's spine.

"Why did you let her take Emily?" Cecily asked. She had not thought of this possibility.

"I know what you did Cecily. How could you do that to me?" Voldemort said. He was truly hurt by this. Cecily's eyes grew the size of saucers.

"I didn't do anything." Cecily said as she started to panic. How could he have possibly known?

"There is no use lying, your own mind betrayed you when it lent me access. " Voldemort said his words full of venom. Cecily froze in her spot.

"I'm so sorry Tom but I cant let you use Emily." Cecily said as she pulled out her wand but Voldemort was quicker.

"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort yelled. The curse hit Cecily straight in the heart. She softly crumpled to the floor.

Many miles away Harry Potter woke up from his dream.


	2. Notes to Dumbledore

Recap: Harry had a dream of Voldemort killing Cecily 16 years ago.

FYI: Dumbledore is still alive for this story so we are going to pretend that HBP never happened. Draco isn't fully evil.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Emily, Nevana, and Cecily

Onwards

Harry quickly reached out and put on his glasses before scrambling around that room for a quill and a scratch piece of paper. Dumbledore had told Harry at the beginning of the summer to keep him informed of any dreams pertaining to Voldemort. Harry quickly scratched out a note.

_Dear Professor,_

_I had a dream about Voldemort killing a woman named Cecily to protect a baby named Emily. He said something about Emily being his daughter but that could not be true because you said that Voldemort has never known love._

Harry quickly tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and she took off into the night. Harry quickly fell back into an uneasy sleep.

Meanwhile many miles away a 17-year-old girl woke up from her dreams. She had shoulder length coal black hair and startling, crystal blue eyes. She was pale but had a graceful look to her. Slowly she climbed out of bed and went into the living room where her aunt was still up.

"Aunt Nevana, I had another dream." The girl said softly to get her aunts attention. Nevana turned to look at the girl with a cold smile.

"Tell me about it my dear Emily." Nevana said sweetly. She had somewhat grown attached to the child even if it was her trader of a sister.

"I was being presented to a man that I look a lot alike, I think he is my father but I am not sure. He explains to me all the real evils of the world and that he is just trying to help. I don't know aunt but I think the dreams are real." Emily confessed almost feeling foolish. Nevana smiled.

"It's almost time." Nevana said as she stood up.

Harry woke up the next morning to find a note addressed to him. He opened it quickly.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am pleased that you have informed me of such events. I will send members of the Order to come retrieve this afternoon so be ready to leave. There is much that I must tell you but yes once Tom Riddle did know love and with it, he had a daughter named Emily. That is all I can reveal to you in this note, which I pray you will dispose of once you have finished with it._

_Albus_

Harry quickly scrambled around and got all of his belongings together.

It was half past noon when Tonks came to get him.


	3. Prophecy

Look in previous chapters for disclaimer etc.

Harry walked into a parlor like room that he had never seen in all his visits to the headquarters. Dumbledore was lounging around with a steamy glass of tea. He looked up silently at Harry and smiled.

"You look well Harry." Dumbledore commented before switching to a more serious look.

"Tell me Professor, who is Cecily Riddle?" Harry asked. Dumbledore straightened up and sighed.

"A long time ago when Voldemort still went by Tom he met with the Demon Queen and the Vampire King, Queen Lillith, and King Alec. They wanted to forge an alliance with them because they had glimpsed into the future and had seen all that he had accomplished. They promised him their daughter, Cecily, who was then only a year old. As Cecily grew older, Tom came to visit her for one day every year until she reached the age of marriage. Cecily willing married Tom on her 18th birthday and soon after Tom became Lord Voldemort and Cecily became his queen. It was a little over 17 or 18 years ago, that Voldemort decided that he wanted an heir, so Emily was born. One thing you have to keep in mind is that Cecily had an older half sister by the name of Nevana. From the day that Emily was born, Nevana poisoned Cecily's mind, making her think the Voldemort was going to kill their child for power.

Cecily came to me one night in desperation. She begged us to help her and I told her that we would do all we could to protect her but when she returned home she was murdered. She had forgotten the ancient spell that had bonded her and Tom and did not realize that he would be able to access her thoughts.

Thus, Emily in the care of Nevana, her aunt, after Voldemort's defeat. We have been unable to track them down until now. They live in a cottage just a mile outside of the Malfoy estate, but when I sent some members of the Order out there, they were gone. We searched the Malfoy's but they were not there, the only other alternate is that they went to Riddle Manor, where Voldemort resides. Emily will be joining us at Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore announced.

Harry was shocked to say the least. Voldemort had a reputation for being a cold-hearted bastard but then how could he have had a wife and a child. He had felt all of the emotions that Voldemort had felt when faced with killing Cecily and Harry almost felt sorry for the bastard.

"If she has already met with her father, how are we to persuade her to join our side?" Harry asked Dumbledore thoughtfully. Dumbledore sighed.

"There is another prophecy pertaining to the defeat of the Dark Lord.

_A child born to evil, once hidden, now returned will rise up to fight. Though the side she fights for is unclear, she will have her dragon by her side. If the dragon falls from grace she will follow in, if the dragon rises up to heavens she will deliver the final blow. She is the only hope for the savior to prevail._

The child born of evil is Emily, you know that you are the savior, but I am not sure of the dragon. There are many possibilities but it would have to be someone who has not yet made up their mind on who they will fight for. Your mission when school starts once again is to figure out who the dragon is. If we find the dragon and get him on our side then we will win this war." Dumbledore announced with a glint in his eyes.

Emily walked into the room silently. Her aunt had told her all her questions would be answered once she entered this room. Emily stopped in the middle of the dimly lit room to see a figure sitting in front of her. It was the man from her dreams, her father.

"Ah, Emily I see that you recognize me from the dreams I have been sending you, aren't you going to give daddy a hug?" Lord Voldemort hissed out very pleased with the way that Emily had turned out. She looked almost like her mother but with the grace and power that only Voldemort possessed.

Slowly Emily approached Voldemort and gave him a soft hug. He no longer looked like a snake but he had regained his youthful looks and now looked just as he should of if he was in his 30's.

Voldemort was content for the first time since he forced himself to kill his lover. Emily pulled away and stood in front of her father. Suddenly the doors opened and Nevana, Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco all walked into the room. Emily smiled when she caught sight of Draco and he smiled back as well. They had known each other since they were barely old enough to walk since Nevana wanted to get into the high society and she knew being friends with Narcissa would not hurt her any.

Voldemort smiled at his most loyal Death Eater, Lucius. Voldemort had decided that he would reward Lucius for his hard work.

"Hello Lucius, I'm pleased that you could make it." Voldemort said politely. Lucius bowed and mumbled out a response.

"Narcissa, you are looking lovely." Voldemort continued.

"Thank you my Lord." Narcissa said bowing slightly.

"Aw, yes Draco. You have turned out to be a fine young man. I believe you already know my daughter Emily?" Voldemort said looking straight into Draco's eyes.

"Yes my Lord, Emily and I have known each other since we were toddlers. I must say that I was overjoyed when I heard that she would be attending Hogwarts this year." Draco said coolly not loosing his composure. The Dark Lord smiled.

"That is why I have called you in here, to discuss the upcoming year of both your schooling and to discuss the plans after schooling. You were both promised to each other since shortly after your birth due to a prophecy and after graduation you shall marry. Draco I expect you to watch over Emily at Hogwarts. Is that understood?" Voldemort announced.

"Yes my Lord." Draco said softly.


	4. Hogwarts Express

"Do either of you have any objections to this?" Voldemort asked with a cold hiss. Even if Draco or Emily did, they were not going to say anything about it.

"No sir." Draco answered first keeping his head bowed. Emily sighed.

"No father." She finally answered knowing that she had just sealed her fate. She was just thankful that the arranged marriage was between her and Draco, not some other Death Eaters child.

"There is only one thing; no one is to know of this. Dumbledore knows that the demon and the vampire in you will need a mate and he has figured out the only two powerful enough are Draco and Harry Potter. We are going to trick Dumbledore and his little puppet into giving you all the information we need." Voldemort hissed. Emily and Draco were shocked.

"Are you sure that he would tell me all that we need to know?" Emily asked uncertain of herself. Voldemort smiled.

"Potter craves to love and be loved, once given that he will comply with your every wish and demand. Dumbledore will tell him of the possibility that he could be your mate and he will jump for the chance. He will try to court you and while doing so you will find out all you need to know. Don't doubt yourself you were born to do great things." Voldemort said to his daughter. Emily smiled because even though he did not say it Emily knew that she was loved and accepted as a daughter. She also knew that the Malfoy's were very pleased with the arrangement and they would start treating her like a daughter. She nodded softly so that only Voldemort could tell.

"You leave for Hogwarts September 1st, Draco I expect you to watch over Emily on the train and when she is sorted into Slytherin." Voldemort commanded. Draco nodded softly with a smile.

"You dismissed Draco, Emily I would like to speak to you for awhile." Voldemort said. Draco and his family bowed before taking their leave. When they left Voldemort smiled down at his daughter.

"You look so much like your mother, do you remember Cecily?" Voldemort asked softly. Emily sighed.

"Aunt Nevana says that she was a very beautiful person who tried to sell me to Dumbledore because she was convinced that you were going to kill me. She said that she was murdered for betraying the Dark Lord." Emily answered sadly. She had always wished to meet her mother and live with her instead of her cruel aunt. Nevana would get her up early in the morning and train her until she could not see straight. She always said that she could not be weak in the presence of their Lord.

"She was very beautiful. I had known her since she was born; we were promised to each other. When you were born, I thought nothing could bring me down. Your mother went to Dumbledore when you were a year old. Someone had filled her head with lies saying that I would harm my own daughter for power. I have never stooped so low as to even entertain the thought, I cared for your mother and I care for you no matter what anyone says. There are things you should learn of this world. We wear masks to hide who we really are from the world. I wear a hard mask when I am around people that are beneath me and only you and soon Draco will see the real person I am. To you I am Tom Riddle, your father, but to others I am Lord Voldemort the most feared wizard of all time. I do love you even though I don't express it much, I want you to remember that." Voldemort said before dismissing Emily. As she walked out of the room, she could not help but to smile, she had never felt more accepted in her life.

September 1st came quickly and Emily was boarding the Hogwarts Express when Draco caught up to her. She smiled briefly at him as they found an empty compartment.

Draco and Emily were left alone until someone barged into the compartment and Draco sneered when he saw that it was Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Harry was shocked when his eyes fell on Emily, seeing as she favored her father very much.

"Wow ferret, who is your friend?" Ron asked eyeing Emily. She rolled her eyes at him. Draco growled lowly and wrapped a protective arm around Emily's waist. She stood up and got in front of Harry. He stuck out his hand.

"Hello I'm Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you, miss?" Harry trailed off. Emily smirked and shook his hand.

"Riddle, Emily Riddle, and the pleasures all mine Mr. Potter." Emily said dangerously. Harry's eyes went wide in shock as they let go of each other hands. So this was the girl that Dumbledore had told him about. She did not look like she would be much of a threat but he knew better than anyone that looks can be deceiving.

"Come on Harry, we need to find somewhere to sit and I don't want to be stuck sitting with Luna again." Hermione said softly tugging Harry out of compartment. Emily sat down and winked at Draco.

"So it begins." Emily muttered to herself.


	5. Sorting and Encounters with Pansy

They arrived at Hogwarts in record time, Emily never separated from Draco's side and he was glad.

When they reached the Great Hall Emily went over to the sorting line but Professor McGonagall pulled her aside.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes for you to go to his office instead of being sorted. He wishes to discus some things with you before you join your fellow classmates." McGonagall said strictly before heading back to the front of the line. Emily rolled her eyes and went ahead to Dumbledore's office.

When Emily came up to Dumbledore's office she wasn't surprised that he was already waiting for her. Emily put on a fake smile and went in.

"Ah, Emily I was hoping to get a word with you before you went down to be sorted." Dumbledore said in a sickly sweet tone, it made Emily want to cringe.

"What is it that you wish to speak to me about Professor?" Emily said as sweetly as she could. Dumbledore smiled at her.

"I wanted you to know that you are always welcome to come in and talk with me, I know you must have a lot of questions about your past. I knew your mother, Cecily, she was a sweet woman." Dumbledore said sweetly. Emily was starting to get fustrated. She knew that she couldn't say anything about her mother because it would be too suspicious.

"I do have a lot of questions and I appreciate your generousity. Draco has been a big help and I happened to meet the famed Harry Potter on the train, I think I will be fine." Emily replied respectfully. She had to bite her tongue to keep from saying something insulting. Dumbledore must have bought it because he just smiled like the idiot he was.

"Well why don't you go down and get sorted. If you ever need anything or just want to talk you can always stop by or I'm sure Mr. Potter could be of some assistance." Dumbledore said as he got up from his chair and left the office. Emily waited for a moment before heading to the Great Hall.

Emily stood patiently in line for what seemed like the longest time until…

"Riddle, Emily!" McGonagall called out. Most people didn't seem to notice much but for the people who knew the story behind Lord Voldemort gasped. Emily smirked as she took a seat and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Hmmmm, a Riddle, it has been so long since I have been placed upon a childs head bearing that name. Hmmm, you are quite difficult to place, you're intelligent beyond your years, your loyal to all those you consider friends. You are the daughter of the one who is most feared but you don't show the same cruelty he has shown the world. You are a beacon of light in these dark time, you will be in the house your father was in, for you both will do great things. SLYTHERIN!!!!" the hat bellowed out. Emily smiled pleased with herself as she hopped off the stool and went over to the Slytherin table. Most of the boys scooted over in hopes that she would sit with them but she took a seat right beside Draco. He smiled at her and whispered.

"Congrats, I'm happy your in the same house as me, your father would be proud." Emily smiled. They were silent for the rest of the meal.

"Alright everyone girl dormitories are on the left, the boys on your right. Everyone should have their scheduals, classes start tomorrow." Draco called out as they got to the dungeons. He had been made Head Boy this year, a honour that made his parents proud. Emily quickly pulled Draco aside to speak to him.

"Draco, I'm so nervous, I don't know if I can pull of this whole innocent act." Emily whispered. Draco smiled and softly brushed her hand.

"Don't worry, you will do fine. I am here for you if you ever need me, you know that. Write to your father and then get some sleep." Draco said sweetly before proceeding up to the boys dormitories. Emily sighed and turned only to run into Pansy.

"I don't know what you are doing with Draco but you had better back off, everyone knows that he is mine!" Pansy screeched out. Emily cringed at the sound of her voice.

"Don't you know that it is rude to lay claim to someone that clearly does not belong to you. Draco is in an arranged marriage and has been since he was born, and I can tell you that its not to you. You should also not be rude to someone of higher authority, our master would get angered." Emily spat out venomously. Pansy scowled.

"Your just some worthless tramp, the Dark Lord would never look twice at you! It doesn't matter if Drakey poo is in an arranged marriage, we will just run away together and get married." Pansy declared. Emily almost choked on her laughter.

"I will be sure to notify my father that you think that I am a worthless tramp. I know there is no way in hell Draco would run away with you so stop dreaming." Emily said nastily. Pansy got angry.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Why would I care who your father is? My father is in the top circle!" Pansy declared. Emily snorted.

"My father is none other than Tom Riddle, now betterly known as Lord Voldemort. My father could crush your father with a single glance!" Emily said with a smirk. Pansy looked shocked.

"You're the Lord's daughter." Pansy said dumbly. Emily laughed.

"And don't forget it." Emily said before walking up the stairs to her room.


	6. Classes and Warnings

Emily woke up to a blaring alarm clock and growled at having to wake up from a very interesting dream with Draco playing the lead role. She slowly rolled out of her bed and went into the bathroom to make herself look presentable. She combed her coal black hair and outlined her crystal blue eyes with just a hint of eyeliner. She dressed in her official Slytherin robes, something she could not help but laugh at, before heading down the stairs to the common room.

Draco was leaning casually back against the couch with a smirk that would make most girls melt. He smiled when he saw Emily come down the stairs.

"Good morning dear." Draco teased playfully. Emily smiled and looked around to see if anyone could have heard. She saw that they were alone.

"Everyone else has already gone down to breakfast." Draco answered her unasked question. She smiled.

"Still you need to be careful as to who you say that around, you know no one is suppose to know about us." Emily scolded playfully. Draco smirked.

"I heard you telling Pansy off last night, I was impressed. Most people are intimidated by her." Draco said coolly. Emily rolled her eyes.

"That fat cow had it coming. She called me a worthless tramp I had to do something." Emily defended. Draco smiled.

"That's what makes me like you more. Lucky for you we both have all the same classes, unlucky for us our first class is with Gryffindors. Shall we entertain our classmates with our presence in the Great Hall?" Draco proposed getting up and coming over to Emily. She smirked.

"I guess we can entertain those who are below us." Emily teased as they left the dungeons to head to breakfast.

The first class of the day was Potions with Professor Snape, which was a relief to most of the Slytherins. Emily quickly noticed how the Gryffindors sat close together on one side of the room unlike the Slytherins who were casually laid around anywhere they pleased. There was immediate silence when Snape entered the room.

"Another mindless year with some of you unworthy of this subject." Snape muttered to himself before scanning over the class. His eyes fell on Emily for a moment before moving on.

"Alright class you already know how things are run, turn to page 667 and start reading." Snape snapped out before stalking to his seat.

"But Professor, the new girl doesn't know." Hermione said. Snape looked at her evilly.

"20 points from Gryffindor for talking out of turn, Ms. Riddle is not a stupid girl she knows how things work." Snape barked out making Hermione cringe just a bit. Emily and Draco couldn't help but smirk.

The rest of the classes went by with a breeze. Emily smiled when she realized that she had practically learned everything that all the professors were teaching. The only class she had to pay any attention in was Snape's class.

The last class of the day was Transfigurations with Professor McGonagall. Emily leaned back in her chair when she found out that the whole first semester was going to be spent on learning animagi.

"Sit up Ms. Riddle, learning animagus is important to know!" McGonagall snapped not amused. Emily smiled.

"I already know how." Emily simply stated. Everyone in the class besides Draco was shocked. McGonagall scowled.

"Well then why don't you show that class?" McGonagall demanded. She did not really like Emily and everyone could tell. Emily smirked but stood up and stretched.

Slowly Emily started transforming until a beautiful snow-white tiger was lying in the spot Emily had previously been. Everyone gasped and awed at her form. Slowly she changed back only to start transforming again this time turning into an ocelot. Once she was satisfied, she turned back to her normal self and sat down. Everyone in the class even Professor McGonagall was shocked.

"You have a rare gift Ms. Riddle, be careful how you use it." McGonagall warned before she went back to the rest of the class. Emily was slightly confused at the warning.


	7. Dumbledore's Office

Emily was still disturbed by McGonagall's message even after the class and all the Slytherins had retired back to the dungeons. Emily was not going to lie, she did not really like McGonagall but she knew that the old witch knew something that she was not letting on. Emily was lost in her thoughts when she noticed a hand waiving in her face. Emily looked up to see that it was Draco.

"Is there are reason that you are waving your hand in my face like a loony?" Emily asked sarcastically. Draco smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I was wondering what could possibly have so much of your attention." Draco stated simply. Emily rolled her eyes and yawned.

"Have you written to your father yet?" Emily asked in a whisper. Draco nodded his head.

"I need to go write to my father, he won't be happy if he does not hear how we are doing soon." Emily stated before heading up to her room.

Slowly Emily sighed and pulled out a sheet of parchment and began her letter.

_Dearest Father,_

_I apologize for not writing to you sooner, but school has taken a lot of my time. It is odd trying to get used to a new school and all but Draco is helping me greatly. I had a class with Professor Minerva McGonagall about animagi but I already know how to change in to two different animals. It was no surprise that she was shocked beyond her years and she gave me an odd warning. She said that I had a rare gift and that I should be careful how I use it. I wonder what she could have meant by it. Also Dumbledore pulled me into his office before I even got sorted and almost gave me a lecture but I acted as if I knew nothing of what he was talking about. I wonder if Potter has told him about his dreams lately, you must be careful about Potter he has more than a few tricks up his sleeve and he obviously knows who I am. I guess I will not bother you for long I know that you are a very busy man and I respect that. I send my love._

_Emily H. Riddle_

Emily smiled satisfied with her note before calling Draco's owl and tying it to his leg and sending it away. Emily sighed and was about to lay down when a house elf popped up in front of her. Emily vaguely recognized it to be the Malfoy's old elf Dobby.

"The Headmaster wishes to speak to the young mistress." Dobby stuttered out. He remembered that she was a friend of the Malfoy boy. Emily nodded before getting up.

"Miss, the password is Jellybeans, Dobby is leaving now." Dobby said and disappeared with a loud crack. Emily slowly left for Dumbledore's office.

"Jellybeans." Emily said impatiently as she reached that statue protecting the Headmasters office. She slowly rode the stairs up and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in!" Dumbledore called out as Emily opened the door. She realized that she was not alone when she saw Harry Potter standing in the corner. Emily eyed both Harry and Dumbledore trying to figure out what the old man had planned.

"Oh, hello Emily, how are you?" Dumbledore said lightly. Emily was suspicious.

"I'm fine Headmaster but I am unsure why you have called me into your office? As far as I know I have done nothing wrong." Emily said innocently knowing that was her only option at the moment. Dumbledore smiled believing every word of it but she could tell that Harry had his suspicions.

"I wanted to formally introduce you to our Mr. Potter, I'm sure that you have heard of him. He helped avenge your mother's death by almost killing Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore said happily. Emily's blood boiled but she bit her tongue knowing that she wasn't suppose to know more than the basic stuff.

"I wouldn't know I have never met my mother or my father." Emily said acting like a sad little girl. She loved the fact that Dumbledore bought every word of it. She was worried about Potter.

"I have met your father many times and your mother a bit, you would have really loved your mother, but your father is nothing to miss I'm afraid." Dumbledore said lightly trying to make Emily feel better. She nodded slowly.

"I remember mother a little, Aunt Nevana tells me stories about when they were growing up." Emily said sadly. Dumbledore nodded. He leaned forwards in his seat.

"Do you know where your aunt is at the moment? We have been unable to reach her." Dumbledore said. Emily almost panicked because she was not expecting that kind of question.

"I haven't heard from my aunt in a while, she decided that we were not going to write unless I needed something for school since she is very busy negotiating a new government for the Demon Empire." Emily announced somewhat proud. Since her mother had been promised to Voldemort, Nevana was the heir to the throne. The vampires had a different heir named Delona. They worked together to set a new form of government for all so that they could resume normal lives.

Emily smirked when she saw Harry become surprised from his spot against the wall.

"You're not a witch?" Harry blurted out. It was the first time he had spoke since she got there. Emily smiled.

"Only a fourth, then I am a fourth vampire, demon, and finally muggle. My mother was half vampire and the other half demon, which is why you could find any traces of her in the Hogwarts yearbooks she never came here. At the moment I am the only heir to the Demon throne, so I had to learn harder and faster than most regular witches and wizards." Emily announced just like she had rehearsed it in her head. She smiled at how smoothly she pulled it off.

"So that explains how you can turn yourself into 2 different animals. I was amazed that you were able to do that, I know there is more to you than meets to eyes." Harry said casually. Emily mentally scowled.

"Oh yes, Professor McGonagall told me about that earlier this afternoon after you were all dismissed from her class. She said that she had never seen anybody pull off two transformations and she had never seen anyone do it as smoothly as you did. I was pleased to hear that you aren't as far behind as we originally thought you would be." Dumbledore said happily. Emily nodded.

"I'm glad that you were pleased. I was worried that Professor McGonagall would be upset with me and drop me from the class." Emily said. It was partly true.

"Oh no, Minerva would never do such a thing. She actually asked permission if she could have you help her in the class, sort of like a student teacher, that is if you agree to it." Dumbledore proposed. Emily smiled slightly, she had always thought about being a teacher and she was good at the subject.

"I would enjoy that very much if Professor McGonagall has the time to train me that is." Emily replied with a smile. Dumbledore smiled as well.

"Well I will inform Professor McGonagall as soon as possible I am sure she will speak to you about it some more tomorrow. Now I am going to go for a bit, maybe take a nice stroll, I want you and Harry to get to know each other better for lets see the next hour." Dumbledore announced before quickly leaving the room. Both Harry and Emily were shocked and they ran to the door but it was locked.


	8. Talks with Harry

Reluctantly they both sat at opposite sides off the room against the walls.

"I know your lying." Harry stated simply. Emily smirked.

"I knew you would, I don't enjoy people messing around in my life. I honestly didn't lie about all of it." Emily said casually. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You have met your father before, he is the reason you are here. I know that you have Draco as your little bodyguard." Harry stated unemotionally. Emily smiled.

"Well, well, you aren't as dumb as I was told. Yes Potter I do know my father but not very well. I just met him not even a month ago and I was told that I would be coming here for school from now on. So tell me, what else do you know about me?" Emily challenged. Harry sat up straight. He could not believe this was the daughter of the most feared wizard in the world. She acted sweet and she was polite.

"I have had dreams about what happened between your mom and Voldemort. He killed her because she came to Dumbledore for help. Your aunt was telling her that Voldemort was going to kill you for power and your mother was scared. She was not a coward that cracked under pressure; she just wanted you to be safe. I know that you are destined to have mates that will be either Draco or me. I don't like the whole idea but I will be damned if you have to spend the rest of your life with an egotistic jerk!" Harry declared. Emily smiled. She knew that Harry was falling into her trap with ease, all she had to do was let him talk and he would spill all.

"Awww, you really are sweet under that mask." Emily said smiling. Harry blushed and smiled a little.

"When I heard about you I thought you were going to be evil and what not since your father but now that I have met you I apologize for making that assumption." Harry admitted. Emily laughed.

"It's okay Harry." Emily laughed playing along and toying with how naive he really was.

"So why are you always around Malfoy?" Harry asked. Emily sighed.

"He was the first kid my age that I knew. I always went to a private magic academy in the states and when I would come home, he would always be there to greet me. He was the first person that I could ever really call my friend." Emily said truthfully. She was not ashamed to admit that Draco is one of her only true friends.

"Wow I never thought that Malfoy had a heart. " Harry said as if he were ashamed. Emily smiled.

"How long do you think it has been?" Emily asked tying to lighten the mood. Harry shrugged.

"I hope that we can at least be friends after this." Harry admitted shyly. Emily smiled and mentally applauded herself.

"Of course we can Harry, what kind of person do you think I am?" Emily joked. She was doing a victory dance in her head. Harry could not help but to smile and laugh. At that moment, the doors opened and both teens jumped to their feet.

"Well I guess I will see you around." Harry muttered before running down the corridor. Emily smiled when she saw Draco round the corner.

"Seducing Harry Potter?" Draco teased. Emily smirked.

"He fell for every word." Emily stated before walking back to the dungeons with Draco.


	9. Harry, Hagrid, Draco, Oh My!

The next few days were a blur for Emily and she soon found that it was the weekend. Emily got up on Saturday morning and slowly got dressed in dark denim jeans and a black "My Chemical Romance" t-shirt. She walked down to the almost deserted common room to see Draco waiting patiently for her. He smiled a little confused by her shirt. Emily smiled.

"It's an American muggle band; though, they might be vampires I'm not sure." Emily explained before plopping down beside Draco on the rather large leather couch. He laughed.

"I'm surprised getting to Potter was that easy, it's a genius plan; hurt him from the inside out." Draco commented lightly. Emily rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous because you didn't think of it first." Emily teased playfully before standing up to stretch. Draco could not help but to check her out something that Emily noticed.

"So what do you Slytherins do for fun anyways?" Emily said attracting Draco's attention. He smiled lazily.

"Whatever we please, I think everyone has decided to go swimming or play some kind of muggle game." Draco said with a hint of distaste talking about the muggle game. Emily smiled to herself glad that some muggle things were still used and that they were not completely shunned away.

"Well let's go join the fun." Emily declared and they left the dungeons together. They were about to go outside when Emily saw Harry walking by his self. Draco noticed this as well.

"I'll catch up with you later, this is an offer too good to pass up." Emily whispered and all Draco could do was nod not telling Emily how jealous she was making him at the moment. Draco knew that she had been given an order but that didn't mean that she had to spend all of her free time with the stupid bloody boy that wont fucking die. Draco sighed and left out the door.

Emily jogged over to Harry with a smile on her face. He looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"What are you doing by yourself Harry?" Emily asked as if she was really concerned with the boy being alone. He smiled actually surprised someone cared.

"Hermione and Ron are going out now and I wanted to give them some time alone. I decided that I would go visit Hagrid the caretaker for Hogwarts. Do you want to come with me, I'm sure Hagrid would love to meet you?" Harry asked shyly. Emily smiled and linked arms with Harry.

"Of course I will accompany you to Hagrid's house. Someone has to protect you from all the big bad scary bad guys!" Emily teased as they walked outside.

It was a beautiful day outside. The skies were a light clear blue and ever so often there would be a lazy cloud floating alone. Emily caught sight of an angry looking Draco and mentally reminded herself to ask about it later.

Hagrid lived in a small little cottage on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They entered and Fang started barking and growling at Emily. She knew that the dog could tell her intent so she silently preformed a spell that would calm the dog down and make him go to sleep.

By the time that Harry went to say goodbye Emily could tell that she had fooled yet another person into thinking that she was a perfect little angel.

Slowly Harry and Emily walked back to the school in silence. When it came time for them to part, Harry leaned over and kissed Emily on the cheek.

"Thanks for coming with me today." Harry said.

"I had a lot of fun today." Emily replied before they parted ways.


	10. Letters from Home

Note: you people need to start reviewing more or I might have to slow down the updates. Thank you!

When Emily got back to the dungeons, she saw Draco sitting on the couch but he did not acknowledge her presence. She knew something was wrong but she also knew that a Malfoy was always stubborn.

"Draco may I speak to you?" Emily asked softly. Draco grunted before standing up and leading Emily into his room since the boys were not allowed in the girl's room. After closing the door, Draco turned around.

"Talk." Draco said harshly. He did not mean to act so rude but he was jealous and jealousy made people do stupid things. Emily instantly realized what was wrong.

"Draco your jealous." Emily simply stated. Draco glared at her.

"I am no such thing." Draco declared harshly knowing that she had already caught him. Emily smiled.

"Draco, there is no reason to be jealous, I don't like Harry. I really like you, but I have to do this for my father!" Emily blurted out before realizing what she was saying. She had just told Draco that she liked him. Draco was surprised but he smiled.

"So you do like me. I know that you have to do this for your father but it still is hard. I like you a lot too and I have since the first day that I met you. You are my best friend I worry about you and I get jealous when you are around other guys when you can be around me." Draco declared. Emily smiled and hugged Draco.

"You really are sweet no matter what anyone tells you. You will get to spend time with me I promise but the faster I get the stuff out of Potter the more time we can have together." Emily said. Draco nodded knowing that she was right. At that moment, Draco's owl started tapping on the window bearing three notes. Draco let it in and the bird dropped one for him and the other two for Emily.

"It's a note from my father." Draco said casually. Emily looked down at her notes and saw that one was from her father and the other was from Narcissa.

"Your mom sent me a letter." Emily said eyeing Draco. He smiled.

"She probably wants to start going over wedding plans even though we still have forever until we have to get married." Draco guessed acting as if he was a psychic. Emily giggled. She decided to open the one from Narcissa first so it would entertain Draco when he found out that he was right.

_Dear Emily,_

_I hope that school is going well for you, is Draco helping you adjust to the British school system? I decided to start writing to you since you are soon to be my daughter-in-law. I think it is important for a mother to know all about the woman in her son's life, I am sure you can understand. Your aunt has told me wonderful things about you so you should be pleased. She sends her love; she is such a busy woman. I do hope that you will accompany Draco home for the holidays so that I might better get to know you. Also we must begin to discuss wedding plans and such since we only have a few months to plan a wedding fit for a Malfoy and a Malfoy to be._

_With love,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Emily laughed at the note causing Draco to look at her suspiciously. She smiled at him.

"You were right, she wants to get to know me and discuss wedding plans since we only have a few months to plan a wedding fit for a Malfoy and a Malfoy to be." Emily informed him. Draco snorted with laughter. Slowly Emily opened the letter from her father.

_My dear Emily,_

_I received your letter and I am pleased with how well things are going, I cannot tell you how proud I am of you. You are more than I could ever ask for and it pains me to know that your mother cannot be here to see how well you turned out. I have heard that Draco is quite taken with you I am pleased that you are not fighting. Draco also informed me that you have started your task involving Harry Potter. I am pleased and I applaud you on your job well done. I must attend to important business matters but when you get this letter I wish you would write and tell me all about the Potter situation. I anticipate your letter._

_Your father_

Emily smiled when she read the letter, though she never told anyone she strived to get her fathers praise and attention. She had gone 17 years without knowing him, and she would be damned if she did not try to get the attention she had always wanted.

"Father wants to invite you to our home for the holidays; he says that your father will be stopping in and out so you will be able to see him." Draco announced breaking Emily out of her thoughts. She smiled happily at Draco.

"I would love to." Emily declared. Draco just smiled back at her.


	11. Training, Dumbledore's Office

Winter break was coming up fast for everyone and Emily could not be happier. She was excelling in all her classes even though the teachers loading everyone down with homework. Emily had also taken on the job of helping the class with the animagi and Professor McGonagall was talking about getting Emily a part time teaching job with Hogwarts. Emily and Draco had decided to start a relationship but they kept it a secret so that Dumbledore would still think that Harry had a chance with Emily.

"Emily, could you stay after class?" Professor McGonagall asked politely. Over the last few months they had both grown a respect for one another and Professor McGonagall found that she enjoyed the extra help around the classroom. Emily nodded softly as the bell rang. Everyone filed out of the room leaving Emily the only student left.

"I have some good news, I have been talking to Dumbledore and the School Governors and they think that it would be a great opportunity to let you start your teacher training. Of course, you would have to do them in the evenings and you will have to keep up with your schoolwork. I will be supervising you in your training and by graduation this year you should be completely qualified to teach here." McGonagall informed her. Emily smiled with excitement.

"Thank you so much Professor, you don't know how much I appreciate this." Emily said happily. McGonagall smiled.

"Professor Dumbledore also wishes to speak to you; the new password is gummy bear." McGonagall said. Emily laughed.

"Why is there a new password?" Emily asked curiously. McGonagall laughed.

"Some pranksters left exploding lemon drops in the Headmasters candy dish, they explode when touched. It was quite amusing to see the Headmaster covered in yellow goop." McGonagall explained. Emily laughed lightly. Emily turned to leave the room before stopping.

"When do I start training?" Emily asked quickly. McGonagall looked over her notes a moment.

"We will start after the break, how about every Tuesdays, Thursdays, and a little on Sundays?" McGonagall asked. Emily nodded quickly before leaving the classroom and heading to Dumbledore's office.

"Gummy bear." Emily said not amused at the statue guarding the door. Slowly it moved and granted her access to the Headmasters office. Slowly Emily knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore said loudly as Emily opened the door. Both Draco and Harry were already waiting. Dumbledore smiled happily at Emily as she came and took the only empty seat between Harry and Draco. They looked about as confused as she was.

"Hello Emily, I see that you have talked to Professor McGonagall. As soon as your training is over I would be overjoyed to offer you a position at Hogwarts." Dumbledore announced. Emily smiled and nodded.

"I would appreciate that Professor, why have you called me here, I don't think I have done anything wrong?" Emily asked sweetly. She could tell that Draco wanted to laugh but since he was a Malfoy, no one else would ever know. She smiled.

"It has recently been brought to my attention that you my dear are indeed not completely a witch. I have been in touch with your aunt and I have been told that you are ¼ demon and ¼ vampire. I did my research and found that both of those species need mates to survive. In your case, there would only be one and he would have to be strong enough to control your powers, keeping you in complete control. The only two powerful enough would be Harry and Mr. Malfoy and doubled with a prophecy I would say these two are very good candidates." Dumbledore explained to Emily and Draco as if they did not know anything about it. Emily could tell that Dumbledore had known long ago and that he had informed Harry of it too. Emily inwardly laughed knowing that her magical inheritance had already declared Draco their mate but do to the fact that no one was to know about them, they remained dormant until it was safe for her and Draco to be together.

"What does that mean Professor?" Emily asked playing the naïve, school girl act that she had grown accustom to. Dumbledore smiled like an idiot.

"One of these young men beside you will be your future husband." Dumbledore answered bluntly. Emily glanced at both of them and almost wanted to laugh at how stupid this whole thing was. Did Dumbledore really think Nevana would not tell her own niece about mates? Emily knew everything about it and who her mate was, but once again, she bit her tongue and continued acting like the naïve student.

"I am aware of all of the mating stuff; my aunt would never leave me in the dark about something as important as that." Emily said casually though it almost sounded icy. Dumbledore nodded.

"Well then you wont have any problem spending time with them. Since you and Mr. Malfoy already are in the same house I believe you will be staying at Hogwarts over the break." Dumbledore informed her. Emily laughed.

"I'm sorry sir, but I already have plans for the break." Emily said sweetly. Dumbledore gave her a look.

"You will be staying." Dumbledore said almost forcefully. Emily could feel him trying to get into her mind so she upped her barriers.

"There is no where in the school rules that says the Headmaster can keep a student from going home." Emily stated sharply.

"You have no home. Your mother is dead and your father will soon follow." Dumbledore said coldly. Draco shot up out of his seat.

"You have no right to say that, nor do you have any right to keep Emily here against her will! My father will hear about this, Professor, so if you still want to remain Headmaster you better watch who you are talking to!" Draco yelled. He grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her out of the office. Once they were gone, Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Not a word of what just happened, to anybody, do you understand?" Dumbledore asked Harry. He nodded.


	12. Hermione a Spy?

"I can't believe that bastard thinks that he can talk to you like that!" Draco yelled once they were in the safety of the Slytherin common room. Emily wasn't happy at what Dumbledore had said.

"Potter knows more than he will ever tell me. I am sick of seducing Harry Potter, it is time to use some force! I know that Harry knows about the prophecy and he still thinks that he is one of the candidates. He is such a fool to think that his powers could harness a demon/witch/vampire hybrid's powers!" Emily yelled after she set up a silencing charm around her and Draco.

"I will write to my father tonight and have the governors look into it. I cast a spell that would record everything that he said to you, we can ruin Dumbledore from the inside out." Draco informed Emily. She smiled cruelly.

"Draco, I'm going to go to the library for a bit, I will be back later." Emily said before leaving the dungeons.

When Emily entered the library, she noticed that there was another person already there. Emily recognized the girl as one of Harry's friends but she could not remember if she had ever gotten a name. Emily smirked at the chance to get extra information. She walked over to the table.

"May I sit here?" Emily asked sweetly with a smile. The girl looked up and nodded. Emily took a seat.

"Emily Riddle, I don't believe I caught your name back on the train." Emily said sticking her hand out. The girl took the hand with a smile.

"Hermione Granger, so you were the girl with Malfoy." Hermione acknowledged. Emily nodded.

"I hope you don't find this rude but are you really the daughter of Voldemort?" Hermione asked not too shy about anything. Emily smiled already liking this girl even if she could tell that she was muggle born.

"Yes I am. You're one of Harry Potter's really good friends aren't you?" Emily asked trying to find out if she could trust Hermione Granger or not.

"Sort of, I don't like him much though." Hermione whispered. Hermione already decided that she could trust Emily just by the last name. Emily was curious. Hermione could possibly be the advantage she had needed.

"Why not? " Emily asked. She leaned a little closer. Hermione smirked.

"Dumbledore has Harry wrapped around his finger, it is truly sickening. He is supposed to be the savior; I doubt that he can tie his own damn shoe. I mean he can't even do simple potions homework." Hermione said loving the chance to gossip. Emily smiled.

"Well he seems nice sometimes. I just got out of a meeting with Dumbledore and he was there, he is always there. I know he knows something about me and I do not know what it is. Aren't you going out with his other friend Ron?" Emily asked. Hermione smirked. Slowly Hermione pulled up her sleeve on her right arm and muttered a spell only to reveal a beautiful freshly made Death Eater's mark. Emily was slightly shocked.

"I have already cast a silencing charm so you don't have to worry about being over heard." Hermione said. Emily smirked.


	13. Dumbledore's Plan and Marriages!

"Who would have ever though a muggle born would be in the ranks of the Dark Lord?" Emily said satisfied. Hermione smiled.

"They tell me everything and yet they wonder how our Lord always knows how to stop them. They have plans for you, which is why Dumbledore is trying to push you and Harry together as quickly as he can." Hermione said casually. Emily smirked.

"What do they have planned? Dumbledore is trying to force me to stay here over the break." Emily asked leaning closer.

"He honestly thinks that you and Harry are destined to be so he was going to get Harry to sleep with you after he drugged you. The purpose is to get your pregnant with Harry's child so that you will be forced to become mates with Harry." Hermione informed Emily. Emily was shocked.

"Does my father know?" Emily asked. Hermione nodded.

"Why would Harry agree to something like that?" Emily asked. Hermione sighed.

"Dumbledore was the first person that accepted Harry and gave him a part time home, Harry thinks that he has to pay the Headmaster back." Hermione said quickly.

"I am only going out with Ronald because you wouldn't believe how close his family is to Dumbledore. He has Sunday dinner with them." Hermione said. Emily thought for a moment.

"The governors can't act quickly enough to get me out of here before the break can they?" Emily asked. She had only just thought of it. Hermione shook her head.

"It is my job to get you and Draco out of the castle tonight and away from here where you two will be married. It is the only way to save yourself and your father's purpose." Hermione informed Emily. Emily nodded.

"Does Draco know already?" Emily asked. Hermione smiled.

"He is being informed by Blaise; he is also a spy for our Lord." Hermione said happily. Emily could tell that Hermione felt something for Draco's best friend Blaise.

"When do we leave?" Emily asked softly. Hermione smiled.

"Midnight." Hermione said before getting up to leave the library. Emily sat there for a few moments in silence. She knew that she loved Draco but marriage was a big thing especially with a war coming. She knew that there was no other choice and that she was going to be the best wife she could to Draco.

When Emily got back to the dungeons Draco pulled her aside and into his bedroom. He cast about 12 different charms before turning to face her.

"We are going to get married!" Draco said urgently, Emily just simply nodded.

"Are you okay with it?" Draco asked uncertain, Emily sighed.

"I like you a lot, I might even love you, but marriage is a big thing and I'm just scared of what's going to happen. I know that you are my mate and I will do whatever I can to be with you but I'm just really scared." Emily confessed. Draco sat down beside her. He softly placed his hand on top of hers.

"It is a big thing but we will get through it together, you are going to make a beautiful bride and it wont be some big media event since my mother didn't have enough time to plan it." Draco teased making Emily smile.


	14. Marriage

Emily starred at the clock quietly until it was 5 minutes to midnight; she sighed and slowly got up. Emily listened for any signs of life before heading out of the dungeons.

Hermione met her outside of the statue on the seventh floor like she had said earlier. She had an invisibility cloak with her that she draped over their heads. She smiled encouragingly at Emily, but Emily could only give her a small smile in return.

The time past slowly, all that registered with Emily was that she was being pulled along to some unknown destination. Soon Emily found that Hermione had pulled her into a dimly lit room, somewhat like a changing room. There was a huge mirror in the corner and a beautiful white dress. Emily was shocked.

"Your father decided that your dress should be white since you are an angel in a dark place. Your soul is still pure, as is your heart." Hermione informed her. Emily smiled and hugged Hermione. Emily quickly got dressed.

The dress was beautiful. It was white lace with diamonds shimmering whenever Emily moved. Her veil was short only covering up her face but it looked like it had little streams of pearls intertwined in it. Emily truly looked radiant as she admired herself in the mirror. She was still nervous. A soft knocking on the door alerted Emily back to the real world. The door softly opened and there stood Lord Voldemort.

"You look so beautiful, that was your mothers dress when we got married. I know that she would be proud of you." Tom Riddle said to his daughter. For the next hour or as long as the wedding took he would be Tom Riddle, a father, not Lord Voldemort, the ruthless killer. Emily smiled and hugged her father softly.

"I am so nervous, father what if I am not a good wife to Draco?" Emily said fearfully. Tom smiled and kissed Emily's forehead.

"You will make a fine wife don't worry. You are too much like your mother sometimes, she always use to get nervous. Tonight is your night not anyone else's." Tom said sweetly.

The next thing Emily realized was that she was walking down a small dim hallway towards an old ghost preacher and a handsome Draco. They smiled at each other and they knew that they were going to be okay. Tom left Emily's side once they got up to the alter. The old ghost looked at them with an amused look in his eyes. He smiled and opened an old spell book. 

"Before I start the soul binding spells, does any soul or being have any objections to this joining of two souls, if so speak now or hold your tongues?" the ghost asked softly. No one made a sound so he continued. Slowly he wrapped both Emily and Draco's hands together with a pure white silk rope.

"The power behind this bond is the strongest magic known to us as love. Once you complete the bond there is no way to reverse it and you will be joined in love for as long as you both shall live. Do you both understand?" the ghost asked softly.

"I do." Draco responded first, Emily smiled.

"I do." Emily repeated slowly. The ghost smiled.

"Gods, Lords, Wizards before us bind these two souls in everlasting love." The ghost yelled out. Slowly the silk rope lit up and melted into both of their skins. They looked only at each other.

"Do you both accept each others souls and your love?" the ghost asked. They both smiled though the whole spell was starting to drain them of their energy.

"I do!" Draco yelled out behind clenched teeth.

"I do!" Emily yelled out the pain finally getting to her. Some of the Death Eaters looked on in horror not knowing the real pain that was shared when two souls are merged into one. Finally the pain stopped and the light disappeared, both Emily and Draco collapsed to the floor gasping for breathe. Slowly the pain subsided and they looked at each other.

_"Can you hear me?" _Emily asked using her mind. She had read somewhere that bonded couples, especially if they were mates, could read each others minds and use that as a way to communicate. Draco was shocked for a moment before smiling.

_"Yes love I can hear you. Are you okay?"_ Draco asked sweetly. Emily smiled happily. Slowly they both stood up. The ghost disappeared and Draco's parents rushed forwards and Lord Voldemort came over and hugged Emily as the rest of the Death Eaters left the room. Bellatrix hung back a bit and Emily ran over to her. When Emily was growing up she had always been close to Bella.

"I'm proud of you." Bellatrix whispered so only Emily could hear her. Emily smiled and hugged Bellatrix.

"You tell me if that nephew of mine gives you any trouble." Bellatrix teased before walking out of the room with the rest of the Death Eaters. Emily returned to Draco's side. He smiled down at her.

"I am proud of the two of you, most people faint after having their souls bound." Voldemort said. Emily smirked. Narcissa came over and hugged Emily warmly and Lucius smiled.

"Welcome to the family." Lucius said warmly. Emily smiled.


	15. Crazy

Every snuck back into the castle with no problems and parted leaving Emily and Draco to themselves. Slowly they made their way to the Room of Requirements and locked the door.

(Nope I'm not gonna write a lemon cuz I would prolly get deleted, sorry)

Draco woke up the next morning to a peacefully sleeping angel. He could not believe how lucky he was to have her in his life. He did not understand why the Dark Lord would pick him to love his only daughter but Draco thanked every Heaven that he was the one the Dark Lord chose. Slowly Emily opened her eyes to see that it was not a dream. She smiled and stretched.

"We have to get ready for classes it will be the last day before we go back to your house." Emily said while she yawned. Draco laughed and kissed her softly.

"We can start looking for our own place for after we graduate." Draco suggested. Emily nodded thoughtfully.

"I know that we are mates and we are married but I want to take things a bit slower and get to know each other." Emily admitted shyly. Draco smiled.

"I am perfectly fine with it. It's not like we can have sex the rest of our lives, we have to have something to talk about." Draco teased earning him a slap on the arm from Emily. Slowly they got up and ready for classes.

Right in the middle of Potions, Dobby the House Elf came to interrupt the class. Snape looked irritated because he knew what it was about, after all he wasn't his masters spy for nothing.

"I beg your forgiveness Master Snape but Master Dumbledore needs Miss. Riddle. " Dobby said quickly before disappearing. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Draco please escort Emily to see the Headmaster, I'm sure you will want to be there as well since Mr. Potter didn't grace our class today." Snape said quickly before turning his attention back to the class. Draco shot a curious look at Emily but she just shrugged.

They walked down the office in silence when they got in they were greeted by an almost insane looking Dumbledore.

"I don't recall asking Dobby to fetch you as well Mr. Malfoy but oh well." Dumbledore said cruelly. Harry looked uncomfortable in the corner he was standing in.

"I was going to talk to you about your living conditions; I think it would be better if we put you into a Gryffindor room so that you can get to know Harry better." Dumbledore rambled. Emily rolled her eyes.

"There is no reason to I already know who my mate is." Emily responded keeping all her control. Dumbledore looked intrigued.

"Well then dear you will have no objections with sharing a room with Harry." Dumbledore said delightedly. Emily laughed.

"Sorry Professor but Harry isn't my mate, Draco is." Emily responded coolly. Dumbledore looked angered.

"You're a liar girl!" Dumbledore yelled. Emily glared back at him.

"I would suggest you calm down sir." Emily warned. Dumbledore looked oddly amused with her.

"You are too weak; you don't even understand the basics of magic." Dumbledore challenged. Emily's hand flew up and Dumbledore went flying into the wall hard. He crumpled to the ground with blood coming out of his nose. He slowly stood up and smiled.

"You have so much power." Dumbledore said harshly. Emily grabbed Draco's arm and left the office quickly. Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Seduce her, she may be with Draco at the moment but you will prevail." Dumbledore ordered and all Harry did was nod. Harry knew he was just a pawn in Dumbledore's messed up plans but he also realized that it was too late, there was no one left to save him.


	16. Astronomy Tower

"Dumbledore is crazy, something has to be done." Draco stressed trying to get Emily to agree to get the governors involved. She refused.

"They will think we are just stupid school kids because he has Harry Potter on his side." Emily pointed out. Draco rolled his eyes at her.

"He keeps attacking you every time you are around him, I will not put up with you being treated in such a way." Draco declared sitting down with his arms crossed. He was using the classic Malfoy pout he used until he got whatever he wanted. Emily smirked.

"Your pout won't work for this one, so stop it. If you didn't remember I am now a Malfoy." Emily informed him sarcastically. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You could have fooled me." Draco muttered under his breathe. Emily rolled her eyes at his immaturity before leaving him in the dungeons to go for a walk. Something was compelling her to go to the Astronomy Tower so she followed her instincts and they took her to the Astronomy Tower when she was a terrifying sight.

Harry Potter was standing on the window seal about to jump out of it. Emily knew that if he jumped he probably would come back up alive. Emily's mind finally clicked and she ran over to Harry and pulled him back into the room and threw him to the floor.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? You could have fallen out and killed yourself!" Emily yelled at him. Harry looked up at her with sad tearful eyes. She felt a bit of sadness for the boy and some pity but she masked the feelings quickly.

"Why would it matter I'm only a weapon in this war? The only reason I get treated so good is because I rendered a fucking lunatic helpless for a couple of years, now they expect me to do it again!" Harry yelled out. Emily sighed and sat beside him on the floor.

"Try knowing that the fucking lunatic who killed all of those innocent people was your father, it's not too nice. I have prophecies over my head as well so you are not alone. I know Dumbledore wants me on his side so that he can insure himself victory and a future seat of power. I know that after you kill my father Dumbledore plans to have you killed so that you won't be a threat to society or become the next Dark Lord." Emily said softly. Harry looked at her sadly.

"How do you know all of those things? How do you know if they are true?" Harry asked softly. Emily sighed.

"I have dreams about them; my aunt told me the ones I could really feel were visions. I have seen the outcome of the war on either side if I choose the dark and if I choose the light. This war will never be over as long as Dumbledore is alive." Emily said softly. Harry softly wiped away his tears.

"I don't want to be everyone's savior but I can't do anything about it, Voldemort will be out to kill me no matter what." Harry said unhappily, as he lay against the wall. Emily thought for a moment.

"What if Voldemort left you alone?" Emily asked softly. Harry smiled softly.

"I would leave the Wizarding World and probably open up a coffee shop only using magic every once in a while. Living a normal life maybe having a loving wife and kids one day." Harry said hopefully until he remembered his place. The smile fell and the tears came rolling back. Emily sighed. She did not like seeing anyone in this condition. She knew that Dumbledore would never let Harry escape.

"You never know maybe one day you can do that. I personally want to get out of all the main magic areas. A little cottage out in Italy or some beautiful place." Emily allowed herself to dream a bit. She smiled softly to herself.

"Harry, just think, one day this war will be over and you can go have any house you want. Trying to kill yourself is not going to get anything accomplished." Emily got on to him a bit but he listened. Harry smiled and got up and hugged Emily tightly.

"Thank you for being there for me!" Harry whispered before leaving the Astronomy Tower. Emily was left to collect her thoughts. What would push Harry to try to kill himself?


	17. Outbursts in the Great Hall

Emily was bored and tired of Draco's immaturity so she hung around the Astronomy Tower until it was time to eat. Emily reluctantly walked into the Great Hall and took a seat at the Slytherin table a couple of seats away from Draco. The people around them knew that they were together so the news of them sitting apart would swarm the castle in a matter of minutes. Emily sighed in annoyance as she saw Pansy slowly lean over and whisper something in Draco's ear. He smirked but blew her off. Emily smiled softly to herself.

Dinner went almost completely normal until Pansy decided to come over and talk to Emily. Emily glared at her to show that she was obviously not amused by this act but Pansy did not notice the hint.

"So what are you and Draco fighting about? I didn't know whores had any say." Pansy said cockily. Emily jumped up, as did Draco and Blaise when they heard what Pansy had said. Emily was so furious that she had to chant under her breath to keep control of her magic. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape quickly got out of their seats and rushed towards Emily since they were the only ones that really knew what an 1/8th of her powers could do.

"Sorry to disappoint you Pansy but I am not Draco's whore, I'm his girlfriend. Draco never had nor ever will have a thing for or with you so stop trying to whore yourself to him, he is not interested. I would strongly suggest that you get out of my face before something happens that I can't control." Emily warned in a low growl. Her magic levels were dangerously high. Pansy smirked and tossed her hair with a laugh.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried; besides my parents are too important, they will have your head. No one threatens the child of Death Eaters." Pansy whispered the last part so that only Emily could hear. Emily laughed cruelly. She smirked, her eyes turning the same red color that Voldemort's eyes turned when he was angry. Across the hall, Harry was grasping his head much like he did when Voldemort himself was around.

"Well that's nothing; they will scold you for messing with the daughter of the Dark Lord." Emily spat venomously. Pansy's eyes grew the size of saucers.

"You filthy liar!" Pansy screamed before lunging at Emily. Pansy never even got close to hurting Emily because Emily's powers erupted out of her and hurtled Pansy across the wall making her crash into the wall. Slowly Emily sank to her knees and tried to calm herself down. Professor McGonagall helped her out of the Great Hall as Professor Snape went to check the damage done to Pansy. Draco ran out of the Great Hall after Emily. He found both her and McGonagall in the middle of the hall, McGonagall was trying to talk Emily down but it did not seem to be working.

"Please let me try." Draco said as he knelt down beside Emily. She softly looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Draco softly took her hands in his.

"That wasn't your fault Emily, you warned her and she didn't listen. The Demon Laws state that as long as you warn the person before your powers erupt then you are protected and it was self-defense. I will not let anything happen to you, love." Draco whispered soothingly as he pulled Emily into a hug slowly calming her down. McGonagall could not hide her surprise at how easily Draco could calm Emily down and she was thankful that he could. McGonagall honesty did not care if the school fell down and killed everyone in it as long as Emily was safe. She had grown very attached to the girl and she knew that Snape had as well.

"You will be relieved that the only damage done was that Pansy is a little shaken up since your powers also soften her landing so that she wouldn't be hurt. Dumbledore has a crazed look in his eyes, I suggest you…" Snape started as Dumbledore busted out of the Great Hall.

"There you are Miss Riddle, come with me so that we may discuss your punishment." Dumbledore announced. Emily looked up at him with hatred.

"I invoke the Demon Law, I warned Pansy and I have half the Great Hall as witnesses, I can't control the power surge if my demon side thinks that I am in danger. She lunged at me and my powers did what they thought was right. They also made sure her landing was not as painful as it should have been so you have no grounds on which to punish me. If you have a problem then try to punish me but I promise you the ministry will hear of it as will the Demon Court." Emily threatened. Dumbledore knew that he was at a lost.

"You hurt one of the students I cant just let that go unpunished." Dumbledore said harshly. Emily rolled her eyes.

"I will serve a week of detention with either Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape and they can punish me as they see fit, otherwise there will be no punishment." Emily bargained to get the old man off her back. Dumbledore thought for a moment.

"You will serve 2 weeks of detention with Professor McGonagall and we will call it even." Dumbledore bargained thinking that McGonagall would forever be faithful to him. Emily nodded.

"Good but in the future you had better learn better control of your powers." Dumbledore warned before stalking off.

"I can't believe that man, the girl attacked you and she receives no punishment." McGonagall said angered.

"It is okay Minerva. I will report this to our Lord and see what he has to say about it." Snape said grabbing McGonagall's arm softly. Both Emily and Draco were shocked.

"Are you a Death Eater?" Emily asked quickly. McGonagall laughed lightly.

"Oh no dear, I knew your mother, we were friends. I supported the Dark Lord since she was by his side and I still do since I know that you stand behind him as well. Severus is the same way except he also likes young Draco." McGonagall explained to them both. They nodded.

"So when is my first detention?" Emily asked slyly. McGonagall laughed.

"Tonight at 7, there are some new spells that I have been meaning to talk to you about." McGonagall informed her. Emily nodded.

"Till then, thank you Professor's." Emily said addressing both Snape and McGonagall. They nodded and left.


	18. Detention and Understandings

Emily walked into Professor McGonagall's room 10 minutes early and took a seat. The classroom was empty and on the board were still the notes from the previous lesson.

Emily waited for another 20 minutes until Professor McGonagall came in the door. She flashed a brief smile and sat back in her chair.

"I'm sorry for being late, stupid Headmaster decided that he wanted to talk to me and the bastard tried to make a move on me!" McGonagall fumed. Emily was shocked.

"He knows that you are one of my favorite teachers and he thinks that if he gets good with you then he can get closer to me." Emily suggested her guess. McGonagall sighed.

"I think your prediction is correct. That is another reason why I can't let him find out about me and Severus." McGonagall said quickly before realizing what she had said. Emily smiled.

"I promise I won't say a word, except that I think it's cute. Besides I already guessed something was going on." Emily stated. McGonagall smiled.

"How much do you know about your mother?" McGonagall asked. Emily sighed.

"I know that she looked a lot like I do. I know she was half vampire and half demon. I know that my father had to kill her; otherwise, Dumbledore would have kidnapped me and corrupted me into his mindless weapon. I know she was brave and I know that she loved me enough that she would risk going against my father just to keep me safe." Emily stated everything she knew about her mother. No one really talked about her because it was a sad subject for both her and the Dark Lord. McGonagall smiled.

"She was very beautiful; she had midnight black hair and blue eyes. She was graceful and her presence charmed everyone. When I was a young girl, I had an aunt that was a vampire so I met Cecily at a young age. She was always energetic and full of life. I remember when Tom started to visit her every year on her birthday; even he could not resist her. I was there when they were married and I was the first one who knew about her being pregnant. I would have been your godmother but Cecily felt that it was her duty to let her sister Nevana be your godmother. I am very close with the inner circle of Death Eaters and with Voldemort himself, I was not allowed to tell you until now. I have been watching over you ever since you stepped foot on these grounds." McGonagall told her. Emily smiled happily.

"After your mother's death, Nevana became your legal guardian and I become your god mother that is if you still want me to be." McGonagall said nervously. Emily laughed.

"I would be honored if you were my godmother." Emily stated happily, as she watched a big smile spread across Professor McGonagall's face.

"We need to get some of your training done while we are here instead of wasting time." McGonagall said sharply. Emily smiled.

Emily practiced all sorts of spells with McGonagall until she was allowed to leave at 5 minutes to midnight. She had a note from the McGonagall stating that she had been in detention and was returning to her dorm immediately.

Emily was walking down the corridor that led to the dungeons when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around to see that it was only Hermione. She smiled at Hermione and motioned for her to come over to talk for a moment.

"Why are you out after curfew, Em? Hermione asked in her almost prefect voice. Emily laughed and held out the note. Hermione looked over it briefly and laughed.

"So Dumbledore insisted that you be punished even though you had every right by Demon Law to attack her?" Hermione asked as they slowly started to walk to the dungeons. Emily nodded and yawned.

"I found out that McGonagall knew my mother and that she is now my godmother." Emily informed Hermione. Hermione did not seem too shocked by the news.

"I could tell that she had some kind of connection with you." Hermione stated simply. Emily rolled her eyes and laughed. They got to the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Emily smiled at Hermione.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow." Emily said before walking into the Slytherin common room leaving Hermione behind.

Draco was sitting on the couch and jumped when he heard someone come threw the door. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was only Emily, came over, and gave her a hug. She smiled softly and melted into his embrace.

"Pansy wrote to her parents, they sent back a Howler scolding her on how foolish she was to anger the heir of Slytherin and the heir of the Dark Lord. It was hilarious but being a Malfoy I only allowed myself a small snicker." Draco said proud of himself for upholding the whole Malfoy attitude. Emily laughed lightly.

"She deserves it, I just hope that father wont be upset with me." Emily said softly. Draco pulled away softly.

"He wrote to you." Draco said before pulling out a letter addresses to her. Emily took the letter, sat down on the leather couch, and opened it.

_Dear Daughter,_

_I have received word that you lost control of some of your powers resulting in you attacking Pansy Parkinson. I am not angry with you since you did nothing wrong. Draco wrote to his father telling him that you were still punished even though in the Demon Laws it clearly states that you have every right to protect yourself if you feel threatened. Pansy is being dealt with by her family but if she continues this ridiculous rampage then I will deal with her myself. I am sick of Dumbledore thinking he can weasel his way into all the things. I heard that Minerva told you the truth earlier this afternoon I am pleased. She is a loyal friend and I know that you enjoy her company. Severus also seems to have a thing for her as well. I cannot wait to see you over your break, only two more weeks until I see my daughter again._

_With Love,_

_Your father _

Emily sighed in relief after reading the letter. She mentally decided to write the response in the morning. Draco noticed her yawn and slowly helped her up.

"I'll help you to bed, love." Draco whispered. Emily smiled softly.

"Draco, may I stay with you tonight?" Emily asked softly. Draco looked shocked but nodded nonetheless. Slowly they made their way to Draco's separate bedroom, curled up on the bed, and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	19. Do You Love Me?

Draco smiled the next morning when he woke up to see his beautiful wife in his arms, sleeping peacefully like nothing in the world mattered. He smiled when he noticed her softly opening her eyes to greet the day. She smiled softly at him before looking over his shoulder to see the clock. Then she yawned and sat up before facing him.

"If I ask you a question will you promise that you won't think its ridiculous?" Emily asked softly. Draco smiled.

"Nothing that comes out of your mouth is ridiculous." Draco said softly. Emily rolled her eyes but laughed.

"Do you love me?" Emily softly asked looking down at her lap. Draco sighed.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way but I'm not sure yet. I know that we are married and that I like you a lot and I have since I met you but it just feels like I don't really know you very much anymore. We have lots of fun together but before this summer, I had not seen you in 5 years. I know you were in the Underworld to hide your presence from Dumbledore. I just wish that we would have been giving the opportunity to get to know each other once again before we married, but its for the best." Draco announced softly ashamed. Emily looked up and smiled softly at him.

"Draco there is nothing for you to be ashamed of, I know how you feel. That's why I was gong to ask you if we could take things slow and get to know each other again?" Emily asked shyly. Draco smiled and kissed her softly.

"As long as you don't take my kisses away from me." Draco teased playfully. Emily smiled and kissed him back.

"Why don't we go down to the dungeons and see if we can help Severus out a little? Maybe we could talk to him and see if he could give us any pointers." Emily suggested. Draco nodded and got up and went into the bathroom to shower. While Draco was in the shower, Emily got dressed in a black shirt with a pink skull on it and black cargo Capri's and her favorite pair of vans. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and declared herself ready for the day.

Draco emerged out of the bathroom about an hour later ready to face the day; Emily rolled her eyes at how long it took Draco to get ready.

Emily and Draco headed down to the Potions classroom with ease not running into anyone since it was a Saturday and most of the students were staying as far away from the Potions Master as they possibly could. Emily softly knocked on the door of the classroom.

"You can come in Emily." Snape's voice called out and Emily opened the door to let them in. Snape was bent over a cauldron stirring the contents slowly. Emily and Draco came quietly into the room and sat down at two separate desks until the Potions Master addressed them. They both knew better than to disturb Snape while he was trying to brew a potion.

"Well what are you two sitting there for? I know you are both very capable of producing energy replenishing potions so do it!" Snape snapped at them. They both hustled to their feet and pulled out separate cauldrons and set to work. They all worked in silence for half an hour before Snape finally bottled his potion and took a break for a moment.

"I didn't mean to snap at you both, but the Headmaster has seen it fit that we have an extra stock of energy replenishing potion since Mr. Potter is training with Mad Eye Moody." Snape said bitterly. Emily smiled.

"I heard that Mad Eye is really mad, maybe Harry will loose an arm or something." Emily said. Draco snorted; even Snape could not help but smile a bit. Suddenly the classroom door slammed open and Dumbledore strutted in the room. He glanced at Draco and gave a small smile at Emily before proceeding to stand in front of Snape.

"What are these children doing here Severus?" Dumbledore asked as if he had walked into a room full of toddlers. Emily rolled her eyes slightly before clearing her voice.

"Professor Snape was showing us the ingredients and how to properly make Energy Replenishing potions since both Draco and I are interested in magical medicine." Emily answered for Snape. She saw him briefly smile before turning all of his attention back to the Headmaster.

"Oh, well that's different; if you need anymore help with it I'm sure our lovely nurse wouldn't have a problem with teaching you. Too bad Harry has lessons with Mad Eye, he could prolly do wonders with this; he always does." Dumbledore said as if he were in awe of Harry. Draco tried his best to hold back a laugh but he could not do it. Dumbledore glared at him before stalking out of the room.

"I am so fucking sick of Saint Potter, something has to be done!" Emily stated harshly. Draco and Snape agreed.


	20. Dreams

Need some reviews ladies and gents!!!

Voldemort was surprised by the silence that the day had brought to him. The Death Eaters had left him alone for the most part of the day and he was not planning anything drastic. His silence was interrupted once a knock was heard at the door to his study.

"Enter." Voldemort called out dully not amused with this sudden interruption. Lucius came in quietly.

"My Lord, I apologize for interrupting you." Lucius said quickly but Voldemort smiled.

"You may call me Tom, seeing that it is our children that are married." Voldemort said softly. Lucius slowly took a seat and sighed.

"Draco wrote to me, Emily is tired of the way things are going, she wants something done, especially about Potter. She caught him trying to commit suicide the other night and Draco is afraid that she might not be as okay as she plays off to be." Lucius explained politely. Voldemort sighed.

"Her whole life she has been pretending that things were okay when they really weren't. One day some time ago, I got a glimpse into her mind. She had always wished to see her mother, or to have her father tuck her into bed when she was little. She never complained much because she was always taught that if she complained then she would have to wait longer for the things she wanted. All she wanted was her family and I took that from her, I killed her mother and I failed her when I let some snot nosed brat reduce me down to a meager being. I have failed my own daughter." Voldemort said bitterly. Lucius sighed.

"You did not fail your daughter, only when you stop caring will you fail your daughter. When you first met Emily in real life what did she do? Did she turn away from you and walk away or did she stay by your side?" Lucius asked knowing that he was getting to the Dark Lord. They had been friends long ago and Lucius applauded himself for remembering how to push Tom Riddle's buttons.

"She came up to me and gave me a hug even though I didn't deserve it. I could tell that she was happy, she finally had her father." Voldemort said softly almost as if he were talking to himself. Lucius smiled.

"You see, she stayed by you and accepted you as a father and not some evil person. You finally have your daughter back and she does not hate you like you always thought she would, you should be celebrating not living in the past. Nothing can change the past but you can change the future and make it better for your daughter." Lucius lectured away. Voldemort finally smiled.

"You are right old friend, from now on I will stop living in the past and think more to the future. We have a war to win. So Potter tried to off himself I wonder why?" Voldemort said aloud. Lucius shrugged.

Emily slowly shifted herself around as she sat on Draco's lap in the Slytherin common room. She was tired and restless but she did not want to wake Draco up. She turned slowly so she could see all of him. He really was handsome and he looked like an angel when he slept. Emily snuggled closer to him and fell into a light sleep.

_**"Mommy, when is Daddy going to get home?" a small girl about 8 years old asked an older looking Emily. Emily turned to her daughter and smiled. **_

_**"Daddy will be home any minute, he had to go see Grandpa about some important matters." Emily told her daughter. The little girl, with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, smiled up at her mommy. Suddenly the door opened up and an older looking Draco walked into the house looking exhausted. When he saw his wife and daughter, it brought a smile to his face.**_

_**"Daddy!" the little girl screamed before jumping on Draco. He caught her with ease and swirled her around in the air. She giggled as he kissed her cheek and set her back on the ground.**_

_**"My sweet Helena, why don't you run and grab Daddy some of your World Famous Cookies while I talk to Mommy for a minute." Draco suggested and their daughter Helena ran into the kitchen leaving both Draco and Emily alone. Softly he kissed her and sighed.**_

_**"I have missed you so much." Draco said softly. Emily could tell there was something wrong. **_

_**"What is it Draco?" Emily asked quickly. Draco sighed. **_

_**"Potter is back." Draco said gravely as Helena came back with a cookie. Emily could not hide her shock.**_

Emily jolted awake and almost fell to the floor, she would have if it were not for Draco's arms wrapped tightly around her. Draco was awake now and pulled her back against his chest.

"Love, what's wrong?" Draco said with concern in his voice. Emily hugged him tightly afraid to let go of him.

"I think I had a vision." Emily stated softly. Draco looked at her curiously.

"Tell me about it." Draco said calmly wondering what had scared his wife this badly.

"I saw our daughter, her name was Helena." Emily stated softly. Draco was shocked.

"What did she look like? How old was she? Where was I?" Draco asked immediately. Emily smiled softly.

"She had your blonde hair, and my blue eyes. I think she was about 8 years old and you walked in from meeting with my father looking exhausted but still as handsome as always." Emily half teased at the end. Draco laughed.

"I will forever look good, tell me more!" Draco begged. Emily rolled her eyes.

"You came in and I could tell there was something wrong. You picked up Helena and twirled her around before sending her off to get you a cookie that she had made herself. You came over to me, kissed me, and told me that Potter was back. Something about that shocked the both of us. I don't know what to make of it." Emily answered. Draco was still happy about the fact that he had a daughter and that he would always look handsome.

"Stop imagining yourself you will live it one day." Emily teased playfully. Draco rolled his eyes and huffed.

"I want to write about this to my mother, I'm sure she would love the news that she should expect a baby girl in the future. She has always wanted a girl." Draco said smartly. Emily nodded.

"I need to write to my father as well and see about the traveling arrangements and what knots." Emily said off hand before getting up and grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill. Draco sighed and went to get some parchment and a quill.

_Dear Father,_

_Forgive me for not keeping you updating on the things in my life but I have been very busy. Draco and I are slowly starting to understand our whole relationship and I am happy. I had a vision, I do not know if Aunt Nevana ever told you about them, but sometimes I have visions of future events and sometimes the past though they are very rare. I had a vision of mine and Draco's daughter, she was so beautiful but that is not the main reason the vision bothers me. In my vision, Draco went to see you and he came back and told me that Potter was back. I do not know what it means but I thought I should inform you to it anyways. I was also wondering how the Christmas Break arrangements were going to go. I know that I will be staying with Draco at his home but when will I be able to see you? I miss you very much Father and I cannot wait to see you again. I miss Aunt Bella as well and I hope that I can see her as well. I will not keep you much longer; I know that you are very busy. I love you father._

_Your Daughter_

_Emily H. Riddle_

Emily finished her letter quickly and glanced at Draco for a moment, he was so focused on the letter that he did not even notice. Emily smiled at the thought of having a child with him but she knew that it would have to wait a while. Emily sighed and called down her owl Catalyst and sent the letter off. Emily got up quietly, went into Draco's room, and collapsed on his bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	21. Vision of the Future

Draco was worried about Emily. He was excited when she told him about her vision, they were going to have a daughter in the future, but she did not seem to be too excited. Draco knew it probably had something to do with his future self saying something about Potter coming back.

Last night when Draco had gone to retire to sleep, he found that his beautiful angel was already sleeping. Softly he crawled in the bed as well and when he woke up, she was already gone. When Draco went to the Common Room, he found her sitting in a lounge chair reading a book. Draco decided not to bother her and went down to breakfast instead.

Emily came into the Great Hall 15 minutes late and went directly to where Draco was sitting. He put down his fork and turned to look at her. She smiled softly.

"I want to talk to you." Emily said shyly. Draco stood up and took her hand leading her out of the Great Hall. They walked in silence until they were outside by the lake. Slowly they sat down facing each other.

"I want to apologize for ignoring you, I just needed to think. I know that you think that I am not happy about the news that we might have a little girl, but I really am; I just do not want to get my hopes up. The smallest thing can change the future so I don't want to disappointed when I get there." Emily said truthfully. Draco softly cupped her face and brought her into a kiss. Slowly he let his hand travel down to hers and he held her hand as they pulled apart.

"I promise that you wont be disappointed with your future and I promise that I will give you a daughter that is as beautiful as you are." Draco said sweetly. Emily smiled and wiped a small tear from her eye. Draco pulled her into a hug.

Emily smiled and snuggled into the embrace but something flashed in her mind. Suddenly Emily started twitching uncontrollable in Draco's arms.

"Emily!" Draco called out before Emily fell unconscious still twitching and jerking violently.

**_Dead bodies littered the field and the stench was the grossest thing Emily had ever had to inhale. Spells of every color were whirling around cast by anyone over the age of 13. Emily quickly recognized some of the Death Eaters and some of the Order members. She also recognized some of dead bodies. _**

**_"Voldemort!" Emily heard a voice yell out, it was Harry's. Emily quickly started running to the direction that the voice. She found both Harry and her father in a clearing with their wands pointed at each other. Harry looked bloodied up but Voldemort looked unscratched. _**

**_"Harry don't it's suicide!" Emily heard her own voice yell out and then the sound of running. Emily looked to see a slightly older version of herself coming into the clearing. Both Voldemort and Harry turned to look at her older self. Voldemort had a smirk on his face._**

**_"You can't stop me! I have to do this!" Harry yelled with tears in his eyes. He knew that he probably would not make it out alive and he did not want to die. _**

_**"Harry, please I don't want to see or feel any more people die, just let him win." Her older self cried out in agony. Emily realized that in this war she would feel everybody's fear, pain, and any other emotion they felt. **_

_**"Emily if Potter dies all the pain will go away." Voldemort tried to reason with her but she was in too much agony to make any kind of negotiations at the moment. **_

**_"Let him go, Harry promise you won't ever come back to the Wizarding World! Change your name, fake your death, anything but this!" Emily cried out desperately as she fell to her knees, the pain was becoming too much. Voldemort wanted to go to his daughter but knew that he couldn't, he just hoped that Draco got here soon. _**

_**"If I promised never to come back, whose to say that Voldemort wont send his Death Eaters out to kill me?" Harry yelled out. **_

_**"You have my word." Voldemort declared. Harry was astonished. Then he understood.**_

_**"I always thought that you were some evil, cruel, heartless bastard but you aren't, you love your daughter. I promise that I will leave forever as long as you leave the Muggle World out of your doings. I want to live there in peace under a different name." Harry negotiated. **_

**_"Deal." Voldemort barked. Emily's older self staggered over to Harry and put her hand on his scar. Slowly her hand emitted a soft bright light and Harry's scar disappeared. He smiled at her and gave her a hug. _**

_**"Thank you so much, you are an angel in this world of destruction." Harry whispered before kissing her on the forehead. She smiled and looked into his eyes. **_

_**"I'm going to miss you. Where do you want to go?" Emily whispered softly. Harry thought for a moment,**_

_**"I want to go to the little cottage outside of Scotland, the one I told you about so long ago. Please be careful and remember that I will always love you as my friend and as my sister." Harry whispered. Emily let a small tear fall from her cheek and she smiled. **_

**_"I love you too, my brother." Emily whispered before she stepped back and pointed her hand at Harry. She concentrated all of her power on Harry and within a second, he was gone. She turned back to her father and he nodded and shot the Dark Mark straight up into the sky._**

Emily woke up with a start. She could tell that she was in the Hospital Wing. Draco was sitting beside her asleep. Emily softly shook him awake.

"Emily! Thank goodness." Draco said before pulling Emily closer to him.

"I had another vision." Emily stated in a whisper. Draco nodded.

"Tell me about it later, Dumbledore knows that you have visions thanks to our lovely nurse. I have a feeling that your vision has something to do with the outcome of the war since it was powerful enough to knock you out. I looked up visions in some of the books my father had sent me." Draco said softly. Emily nodded. Dumbledore came quickly into the room followed by Harry.

"Tell me what you saw!" Dumbledore said harshly. McGonagall stood up quickly.

"Albus don't raise your voice at a student! You don't even know if she had a vision she might have not gotten enough sleep." McGonagall came to Emily's defense. Emily smiled.

"It is okay Professor, Harry everything is going to turn out exactly how we wish it would." Emily said softly. She noticed Harry's eyes light up but then they went back to normal when Dumbledore glared at him.

"I think that is all." The nurse came in dismissing everyone except for McGonagall and Draco. Dumbledore stalked out with Harry in tow. Draco smiled at Emily.

"Everything is going to be okay." Emily said happily.


	22. Silent Whispers

Emily left the hospital wing later that day with a very protective Draco stuck to her hip. They met with Snape and McGonagall inside of Snape's classroom during one of his off periods.

"For starters are you okay Emily?" McGonagall started. Emily sighed.

"I'm fine, I've been having visions every since I can remember." Emily stated. She cuddled closer to Draco trying to draw some warmth from him. Softly he wrapped his arms around her.

"Does anyone else know?" Snape asked. Emily thought for a moment.

"My aunt knows and I don't know if she had told anyone, I told my father about my last one, the one before this one." Emily tried to explain. Snape nodded.

"Will you tell us about it?" Draco asked softly. Emily sighed.

"It was the outcome of the final battle, the prophecy is never fulfilled, that is all I can tell you right now." Emily said quickly and carefully. She did not want to give too much away. Everyone bowed their heads and nodded.

"Can you tell us when the battle will come?" McGonagall asked. Emily sighed.

"All I can tell you was that we all looked a year or two older, but the future is constantly changing." Emily informed them. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Snape yelled out, he did not want to have to deal with any snot nosed kid at the moment. Slowly the door opened and Harry came in shyly.

"Emily, may I please talk to you?" Harry asked not even paying attention to the fact that there were other people in the room. Emily smiled sadly.

"Harry I can't tell you what is going to happen. Just know when the time comes everything is going to be okay." Emily answered simply. She hated hiding the news that Harry was not going to die or become a murderer.

"Please Emily, you have to tell me!" Harry cried out desperately. Emily frowned, she felt guilty.

"Just trust me." Emily said the only thing she could.

"Mr. Potter, I think that is quite enough." McGonagall snapped. Harry finally gave up and stalked out of the room. A few tears came rolling down Emily's cheeks.

"What's wrong love?" Draco asked softly. Emily wiped her tears away.

"I feel so guilty because I can't tell him; he doesn't want to fight this war. I just wish I could tell him what I saw." Emily replied. Something in Draco's mind clicked. Quickly he pulled Emily up and they left behind a very confused McGonagall and Snape.

When they were finally in the safety of Draco's room, with many silencing spells around them, Draco sat Emily down on his bed.

"You remember the vision where you saw our daughter? You told me that in the future, I said something about Potter being back, in this vision Voldemort and Harry make some kind of agreement and for some reason years, later Harry broke his part of the agreement. There is going to be a third war." Draco declared piecing all the pieces together. Emily thought out his theory for a moment.

"I'm only going to tell you and you have to swear on your life and the life of our unborn child that you will never tell anyone!" Emily stated strictly.

"You have my word as a Malfoy and as your husband." Draco declared. Emily sighed.

"In the final battle, or the second war, I come running in when Harry and Voldemort are facing each other, the final duel. I tell Harry that it is suicide and I begged him to leave the Wizarding World and never return. Harry agreed that he would never return to the Wizarding World and Voldemort agreed to pretend that he was dead and to never come after him again. I found a way to cure his scar and I sent him to a little cottage in Scotland, one that he told me about. That's all I know." Emily told Draco quickly. Draco was in deep thought.

"If the Dark Lord was going to spare his life as long as he never returned, why would he come back years later? There has to be something missing, something that we aren't seeing." Draco declared. Emily shrugged.

"I don't know right now, there may be more visions, who knows?" Emily said sadly. Draco sighed and pulled Emily close to him.

Emily woke up awhile later to find three letters in her lap and a sleeping Draco. Emily smiled at the sight of him before opening the letter. She could tell that one of the letters was from her aunt, one was from her father, and one was from Bellatrix. Emily opened Bellatrix's first.

_My Dearest Emily,_

_I have missed you so much since I last saw you; I hope my nephew is treating you well. I overheard Lucius telling your father about you fainting at school because of visions, which is not normal. I always knew you were special, I knew the very moment I first held you. I have always felt attached to you and I always wished that I could have a daughter that was just like you. I guess being your "aunt" is better than nothing. Your father is very worried about you now. I have never seen the Dark Lord so rattled about one event in his life. I know that you must have had a vision of the final battle but I held my tongue, I know how easy it is for the future to be changed. I will see you over your Christmas break since you are staying at the Malfoy Manor._

_With all my love,_

_Bella_

Emily smiled at the letter. She had always been very fond of Bellatrix and it made Emily smile when she read that Bella wished that she could have her as her daughter. Emily placed Bella's letter aside and picked up the one from her aunt.

_Dear Emily,_

_I have received word from your father that you are now fainting because of your visions. I can only imagine what you saw, but I am worried about you. I may never really act like it but I care deeply for you and I love you. I was always jealous of your mother and I think that over the years you realized that yourself. I never meant for any of my jealous feelings for her to be transferred onto you. I hope that you can learn to forgive me for my foolishness. I will visit you briefly on your break and I hope that by then we can start once again and I can act like the aunt I should have been all along._

_With love,_

_Your Aunt Nevana_

The letter to say the least shocked Emily; it had never really occurred to her that her aunt would have treated her badly. Emily knew that all of the training was so that she would be worthy of her father's attention. Emily sighed and decided that she would let Nevana know that she had done nothing wrong to Emily. Slowly Emily picked up the letter from her father.

_Dear Emily,_

_Since when have you had visions that have made you faint? Draco contacted his father and me personally because he was so worried about you. If your visions are that bad then I will have Severus look into a potion that will stop them from happening. I worry for your health; I do not want anything to happen to you now that I have you back in my life. I love you with all my cold heart will allow me to._

_Your father_

Emily smiled sadly, her father was worried to death and here she was happily safe and in the arms of her husband. Emily slowly got up so that she would not wake Draco and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Father,_

_I am sorry for worrying you so much, I am safe and well. I will not tell you what I saw and neither will Draco, so do not try. This was the first vision that has rendered me unconscious. I do not think it is wise to make dear Severus find a potion for me; I simply need to control them. I promise that I will be just fine and I look forward to seeing you in a few days._

_Your daughter_

_Emily H. Riddle_

Emily set the letter down and sighed. She looked over at Draco sadly. Her mind was a huge jumble of confusing thoughts and feelings and she did not know what to do with all of them. Emily stood up and walked over to Draco, lightly kissing his forehead.

"I love you." Emily whispered before lying down beside him and falling asleep. What she did not know was the Draco was awake. He waited until her breathing had evened out before turning over to face her.

"I love you too, my angel." Draco whispered before falling asleep beside her.


	23. Flowers

Emily woke up the next morning to find a bouquet of roses laying beside her on the bed. Emily softly sat up and read the note attached to the flowers.

_Dear Emily,_

_I heard what you said last night, I did not mean to but I did._

_I want you to know that I love you too._

_Yours forever,_

_Draco._

Emily was shocked. She was positive that he was sleeping otherwise she would not have said it. Emily sighed knowing that the truth was out and all she could do was hope that Draco really did love her and was not just saying that to make her feel better. Emily got dressed quickly and decided that she needed to reply to her aunts and Bella's letters before she did anything else. She sat down and decided to start with Bella first.

_Dear Aunt Bella,_

_I hope you do not mind me calling you my aunt. I knew that you would know about the vision and I would appreciate it if you kept your mouth shut I do not want the future to change any at all. I am sorry for worrying everyone but this whole thing is stressful. Draco heard me last night saying that I loved him; I am so worried that he only says that he feels that way to make me happy. I want to have a happy marriage. I guess I will not keep you any longer._

_With Love,_

_Emily H. Riddle_

Emily was satisfied with the letter and quickly sent it off before turning her attention to her aunts' letter.

_Dearest Aunt Nevana,_

_I appreciate your apology but I never though ill of you. You are my aunt and you have taken care of me since I was born, I have no reason to be mad at you. I love you very much and I hope that you understand that._

_With Love,_

_Emily H. Riddle_

Emily sighed in relief once she finished the letters and relaxed against the cool leather cushions. There was nothing in the world to worry about so Emily drifted off into sleep.

_**"Mommy, I made a new friend at Hogwarts!" a now 12-year-old Helena exclaimed excitedly. Emily smiled down at her daughter. **_

_**"Well who is it?" Emily said cheerfully to entertain her daughter. Emily was stressed out, Draco had to work harder now that Potter was back. Emily was grateful that Draco's first concern was her safety and Helena's safety, but sometimes it seemed too much. **_

_**"His name is Ayden Potter, he is a 3rd year, he has a little sister named Lillian she is a 1st year." Helena exclaimed proudly. Emily stopped in her tracts and turned to her daughter. **_

_**"What are their names again?" Emily asked kneeling down next to her daughter. Helena smiled. **_

_**"Ayden and Lillian Potter, they just transferred in, they use to be home schooled, isn't that cool Mommy?" Helena went on. Emily was shocked. So that is why Harry came back but whose children were they? Emily smiled to her daughter. **_

_**"Why don't you invite them over one day we can go out and eat and play at the park? I'm sure they would enjoy being shown around since they were home schooled." Emily suggested to her daughter. Helena's eyes lit up with excitement. **_

_**"Really Mommy!" Helena squealed excitedly. Emily nodded. **_

_**"But you have to be a good girl and clean up your room." Emily said quickly. The door opened and Draco stepped into the house. **_

_**"Daddy! Guess what, Mommy is going to take me and Ayden and Lillian out to the park tomorrow!" Helena squealed giving Draco a hug before running upstairs to tidy her room. Draco gave Emily a confused look, Emily smiled. **_

_**"Helena made two new friends at school, the first one is Ayden Potter a 3rd year and 2nd is his little sister Lillian Potter a 1st year." Emily informed her tired husband. Draco's eyes went wide. **_

_**"So that must be why he has come back, he wanted his kids to go to Hogwarts, but who could the mother be?" Draco questioned. Emily shrugged. **_

_**"That's the purpose of their little play date, love, I'm going to use the children to find out as much as I can about Harry." Emily said cunningly. She really only wished to get a glimpse of Harry, she missed him. Draco smiled and kissed her. **_

_**"You are the smartest witch I know, I love you." Draco exclaimed. Emily laughed.**_

Emily was jerked awake by a loud noise, some stupid first years were playing with something they had got from the local joke shop. Emily rolled her eyes and left the common room. Once she was outside Emily quickly spotted Draco sitting alone by the lake. Softly she went to join him.

"Is this seat taken?" Emily asked softly. Draco looked up and smiled at her before motioning for her to sit down. She smiled softly.

"I fell asleep after I finished writing replies to my aunt and Bella. I had another vision, apparently Harry Potter is going to have 2 children one being his son Ayden and the next being his daughter Lillian." Emily said softly. Draco smiled.

"Well that would explain why he would come back." Draco muttered before they both fell into a comfortable silence. Emily softly laid her head on Draco's shoulder.

"I loved the flowers, and I love you." Emily said shyly. Draco laughed and they sat there in peace.


	24. Fakes

Emily and Draco sat in bliss for a few hours before forcing themselves to get up. They walked until they were back into the castle and headed towards Snape's classroom. They stopped before entering and heard hushed voices and quiet murmurings. Emily looked over at Draco and motioned for him to be quiet as they slowly backed away from the door. They then decided to go to the dungeons but on the way down, they ran right smack dab into Harry Potter.

"Hey Emily, I was just looking for you, I have to talk to you!" Harry demanded. Emily nodded slightly and sighed.

"Draco if I'm not back with you in 30 minutes hex all of Potter's friends until they tell you where they hid my body." Emily ordered before following Harry down the hall.

"You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Harry said promptly. Emily was immediately on guard. Harry never walked in front of her nor was he ever this dry with his humor.

"Harry, where are we going? Are we going to our secret spot?" Emily asked innocently. Harry smiled.

"Yes to our secret spot." The imitation of Harry said quickly. Emily quickly drew her wand. The imposter turned around shocked.

"Emily what's wrong?" Harry asked innocently. Emily sneered.

"You are not Harry Potter. For one Harry and I don't have a special place, Harry never is this dry humored, and Harry always thinks before he speaks, something you should learn Dumbledore!" Emily spat out of her mouth keeping her wand pointed at the imposter. The imposter smirked.

"You are quite smart Ms. Riddle." The imposter said before turning into Dumbledore. Emily rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what you have planned but I won't tell you anything and if you try to hurt me I promise that you will regret it!" Emily threatened. Dumbledore smiled.

"Why would I want to hurt my beautiful weapon?" Dumbledore said walking a little closer to Emily. Emily backed up a little bit.

"You are a foolish child; do you honestly think that you can challenge me? Join me and we can rid this world of evil, you can avenge your mother." Dumbledore said trying to tempt Emily. Emily was not buying it.

"I know all about my mother and I know that she has forgiven my father for what he did that night. I have powers you could only dream about that is why you want me on your side so bad. What better way to beat Voldemort than have his own daughter deliver the final blow? I know all about the prophecy and so does my father. I already know who the dragon is and I know where he stands and I plan to stand by him until the end of time." Emily announced. Dumbledore was shocked at how much she was like her father.

"How could Draco Malfoy be the dragon?" Dumbledore shot nastily. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Harry is the savior but he really isn't much of a savior is he? He doesn't want to do any of this it's you that makes him!" Emily yelled. Dumbledore smiled.

"I assure you that Harry is in my allegiance so deep he will never escape his duty." Dumbledore declared. Emily glared at him.

"You know that you can't hurt me, even if you could you don't want to risk the chance of causing the war before Harry is ready." Emily stated. Dumbledore looked impressed.

"I must say that I am impressed. I never thought that you would catch on so quickly." Dumbledore said with a smile. Emily rolled her eyes.

"I've known from the very beginning, why do you think that you were unable to find myself or my aunt?" Emily challenged. Dumbledore sighed.

"That was only a minor set back. You are to stay here for the break since you don't have any relatives to take you in." Dumbledore said quickly. He thought he had won. Emily smiled.

"Actually I will be going home to my family, I'm staying at the Malfoy's and my aunt will be dropping by so I will be surrounded by family all break, if you don't believe me then look at my file and tell me what the last name is." Emily challenged. Dumbledore looked shocked.

"Lets go see that file then, Ms. Riddle." Dumbledore challenged. Emily nodded and followed Dumbledore to his office. Slowly Dumbledore rummaged around in his filing cabinet and pulled out her folder. She smiled when she saw the name.

_Mrs. Emily Helena Riddle-Malfoy._

Dumbledore was shocked as he looked at her folder. Emily smiled.

"By the school law I may legally go to a family member's house. Since I married Draco that makes the Malfoy's my legal family." Emily stated.

"How did I not know about this?" Dumbledore fumed. Emily just smiled.

"I'm sorry Professor but I must leave see I have to pack for the break." Emily said before running out the door. Dumbledore glared at the folder before putting it back in its rightful place.

Emily ran all the way to the dungeons and collapsed in Draco's arms.

"It was really Dumbledore, I had to tell him, he knows about us!" Emily gasped out before going faint.


	25. Leaving

**_"Harry, Draco is the dragon and I am afraid that he plans to join Voldemort. We must to something or we will loose Emily forever. You have to kill Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore stated. Harry was shocked and frightened. _**

_**"But that is murder!" Harry exclaimed. Dumbledore rolled his eyes. **_

_**"All we have to say was that he was killed acting out one of Voldemort's orders. Emily will be so heartbroken that she will pratically fall into you and thus, we have our weapon and our victory." Dumbledore exclaimed right proud of himself for coming up with such a brilliant plan. **_

_**"She will know what you are planning, you cant hide things from her." Harry exclaimed knowing that Emily's presence was in his mind, something he hid from Dumbledore. He cared too much for Emily to hurt her like this. **_

_**"She is not strong enough to weasel her way into our minds do not fear. We will strike during the break." Dumbledore declared. **_

Emily shot up and screamed. Draco was at her side in a moment and she clung to him as she cried. Snape and McGonagall quickly came to her side. Draco was trying to calm her down the best he could.

"Please tell me what you saw." Draco begged with tears running down his cheek. He knew something that Emily saw was causing her great pain and he wanted to take all her pain away.

"Dumbledore is going to try to kill you over the break." Emily cried out. Everyone in the room was shocked.

"Why?" Draco asked softly, holding Emily tighter. She softly calmed down.

"He is going to have Harry try to kill you so that I will be so heartbroken that I will be forced to go along with Dumbledore's plans." Emily stuttered out. Draco pulled her as close as he could.

"Surely Dumbledore realizes that you have visions." McGonagall said out of nowhere.

"He thinks that I am weak, that I can't easily kill them using their own minds against them. Harry let me into his mind so that I could see Dumbledore's plans." Emily informed them. Harry busted into the room and ran to Emily's side.

"I'm so sorry that you fainted again, but you had to see!" Harry declared out of breath. Snape walked over to them.

"I have contacted both of your fathers and Lucius is coming to the school to check you out early since finals are already over. You won't be staying the whole vacation at Malfoy Manor." Snape informed them. Emily and Draco both nodded.

"Harry you have to try to find out when they plan to attack." Emily said desperately. Harry nodded.

Lucius Malfoy busted into the Head Masters office. Dumbledore looked shocked but quickly pulled himself back together.

"I am checking my son and his wife out early for the break; I already have permission from the Ministry. Do you really think I am that stupid or that Emily is that weak? You have now set your fate and the outcome of this war will be your fault. You pushed her away thinking she was too weak. She is stronger than her father, yourself, and your precious Harry Potter put together." Lucius snapped before storming out of the office and heading for Snape's classroom.

"Malfoy you better watch out for Emily since I don't know when I will be able to let her know." Harry declared as Lucius Malfoy stormed into the room. He glared evilly at Harry Potter.

"Lucius, he is on my side. He doesn't want anything to do with this war or with my father." Emily quickly said. Lucius was surprised.

"Don't worry Harry; I won't let anything happen to Emily, just try to send it at night if you can." Draco said helping Emily up off the floor. Harry nodded.

"What is going on?" Lucius demanded to know.

"Every time Dumbledore comes up with some stupid idea, Harry sends them to me in my visions." Emily stated simply. Lucius was impressed.

"Thank you very much Mr. Potter." Lucius said sincerely. Harry just nodded.

"Emily, please try." Harry pleaded softly. Emily nodded knowing what he wanted her to do. She smiled and hugged Harry softly.

"I will do the best I can, now you need to get back to your friends so that Dumbledore doesn't think anything is going on." Emily instructed. Harry nodded once again and left the room. Lucius was confused, as were most of the inhabitants of the room except for Draco.

"Come now we must leave." Lucius said before leaving the room. Emily and Draco quickly followed after.


	26. Malfoy Manor

(Sorry it is soooo short but I have had some writers block and I am getting impatient but good comes to those who wait. Thanks for all the reviews they are awesome lol)

It was a long ride home; Emily did not realize that she had fallen asleep until she felt Draco softly trying to wake her. She opened her sleepy eyes and smile at her husband. They had finally arrived at the Malfoy Manor.

"Hey, we are here." Draco whispered softly as he helped Emily out of the car. She smiled and leant against him as they walked into the house. House Elves were bustling around trying to carry out all the orders of the Malfoy family.

"Draco, you and Emily will be staying in the West End; your mother has made it an almost separate part of the house. There will be more guards around the house and if you wish to go anywhere outside the estate a bodyguard will accompany you. The Dark Lord will be arriving on Christmas Eve and so will Queen Nevana." Lucius rambled. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think that is a bit extreme?" Draco asked after a moment. Lucius halted and turned to face both Draco and Emily.

"Not when dealing with Dumbledore. He is unpredictable and you are the only heir to the Malfoy name at the moment." Lucius informed both of them. They nodded knowing better than to argue with Lucius when it came to Draco's safety.

They walked in silence until they came into the parlor room where Narcissa was sitting on the plush couch deep in thought. Lucius coughed to get her attention. She looked startled for a moment before smiling and getting up.

She walked over to both Emily and Draco and gave them a hug. Draco looked at Emily oddly since neither one had ever seen Narcissa act with so much emotion.

"It is nice to have you both home." Narcissa said softly before returning to her spot on the couch. Lucius quickly led them out.

"What is wrong with Mother?" Draco asked as soon as they were far enough so that Narcissa could not hear them. Lucius sighed.

"I am not sure, ever since she found out about your life being in danger she has sat in that room and starred into space." Lucius informed them.

"She is a mother, she doesn't want anything to happen to her baby." Emily said softly. Both men nodded.

Lucius took them until they were to the West End.

"If you need anything do not hesitate to ask." Lucius said before leaving Draco and Emily alone.

Draco dropped their bags to the floor before laying down on the large bed in the middle of the room. Their room came equipped with almost everything a little house would have.

Softly Emily crawled up on the bed and layed down next to Draco. He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Are you scared?" Emily asked softly. Draco knew she was talking about the death threats.

"Just a little but I know as long as we are here that I will be fine." Draco responded softly. Emily smiled feeling a little better.

"Where do you want to live after we get done with school? I know that we wont live here or at the Riddle Manor." Draco asked softly as he started to play with Emily's hair. She sighed and thought for a moment.

"I don't really care as long as it is comfortable and I'm with you." Emily whispered before falling asleep. Draco smiled and drifted off to sleep as well.


	27. Bonding with Narcissa and Breakfast Fluf

Emily woke up to a soft knocking at the door. Quietly Emily walked over to the door and eased it open hoping not to wake Draco. A small house elf was on the other side.

"Chloe is here to tell young miss that my mistress wishes to see her." The house elf repeated obediently. Emily nodded and slipped out of the door.

"Thank you." Emily said politely before heading into the parlor. Narcissa was sitting in a plush chair facing the window. Emily softly knocked on the door to get her attention. Narcissa looked up and smiled.

"Come in sweetie." Narcissa said as she turned around to face Emily. Emily walked in and took a seat on the couch.

"The house elf said that you wished to see me." Emily stated not sure on what to say. Narcissa smiled.

"Oh yes, I know that Lucius says that I am going crazy but I'm not. I am worried for both you and Draco; Lucius does not understand a mother's worry. I wanted to talk to you and get to know you a little better. I knew your mother very well; you act a lot like her sometimes. She always kept your father on his toes." Narcissa said with a small laugh. Emily smiled.

"I don't remember much about her and anything that you could tell me would be appreciated. My father tells me about her occasionally but it is a painful subject for him to talk about." Emily admitted sadly. Narcissa understood completely.

"Her parents arranged for her to be married to your father even before she was born, when she turned 13 the Dark Lord came and visited one day of the year until she was 18. She was the most beautiful bride as she walked down the isle to the man she had fallen in love with. When you were born, she used to bring you over to the house so that you could play with Draco and we would discuss social events, like anyone in our position. You and Draco were so adorable and we always hoped that one day you two would grow up and fall in love." Narcissa said half in thought. Emily was hungry for the knowledge she had always been denied, she wanted to know more about her mother.

"Once you turned one your mother became worried for your safety. I am sorry but I can never forgive your aunt for poisoning her younger sister's mind. Cecily truly believe Nevana when Nevana told her that Tom was going to kill you for power. Cecily is also to blame for not trusting her husband and not thinking rationally. Voldemort would not kill his heir because it would hurt him in the process. Killing your mother broke the Dark Lord it shattered him. In the end Nevana got what she wanted, she got the power that she so desperately wanted." Narcissa said with a hint of anger when talking about Nevana. Emily knew all about her aunt's evil doings because Nevana had come clean to Emily about it when she turned 13. For days, Emily would not talk to Nevana but soon Emily learned to forgive her aunt. Jealousy can make good people do evil things.

"If you hated Nevana then why did you let us stay on the estate?" Emily asked leaning a little closer. Narcissa sighed and summoned a house elf.

"What can I get the Mistress and young Mistress?" the house elf said smoothly with a small bow. Narcissa thought a moment.

"Two cups of tea please and put a touch of honey in Emily's tea." Narcissa requested politely. The house elf nodded and disappeared. Emily was shocked.

"How did you know that is how I like my tea, I don't even think Draco knows that?" Emily said in surprise. Narcissa smiled.

"You have always liked a little honey in your tea, I remember all the times you would come to the house and you always wanted tea with a touch of honey." Narcissa replied as the house elf popped in and served them tea before popping out.

"I convinced Lucius to give Nevana a place on the estate so that I could keep an eye out for you, a last gift to your mother. I never liked Nevana and I do not trust her. I know it is wrong of me to be so cruel but I had your best interests in mind. I am not interested in power like your aunt I have all the social power I need." Narcissa admitted almost ashamed of herself for thinking so cruelly of Emily's guardian.

"I can understand your distrust of my aunt, I do not completely trust her myself but she has changed. I remember coming to the manor when I was younger, before I had to go into hiding. I was surprised at how much Draco had changed when I saw him over the summer." Emily admitted. Narcissa laughed lightly.

"Well you can't expect him to remain a child forever; he grew up as you did. After the Dark Lord announced your engagement, you were all Draco would talk about. He has always loved you even before you both knew what love was. Draco missed you terribly when you left; he use to have nightmares that you would not ever come back. I think it was during the time that you were in the Underworld that he first realized that he loved you." Narcissa informed Emily. Emily was shocked. She had gone to the Underworld when she was 10 years old and had been down there for a few years.

"I missed Draco the most out of anyone. I use to dream about him sometimes when my training got really rough." Emily admitted softly. Narcissa smiled.

"Feeling that way is nothing to be ashamed of." Narcissa said softly. Emily smiled.

"I'm worried for Draco." Emily admitted sadly. Narcissa sighed.

"I am too, I swear I will kill Dumbledore myself if he so much as pricks a bit of hair off of Draco's head." Narcissa promised. Emily smiled.

"Draco would freak out that someone messed up his perfect hair and probably kill the man himself." Emily said and she and Narcissa began to laugh.

"I am not that bad." A voice said from the stairs. Both women looked up to see Draco standing there with Lucius. This only made both women resume their fits of laughter. Draco shocked by their response ran down the stairs and jumped on the couch Emily was sitting on.

"You think my hair being messed up is funny! I thought you loved me!' Draco said acting as if he was shocked. Emily laughed.

"I do love you Draco, but you know you would kill someone for messing up your perfect hair." Emily teased. Draco lunged at her and started tickling her. Emily squealed and tried to roll out of Draco's grasps but he had her pinned to the couch.

"Stop Draco!" Emily managed to laugh out. Draco smiled and leant down and kissed Emily. Slowly they pulled apart and looked at each other for a moment before hearing a cough. They both looked over to where Draco's parents were standing. They both blushed slightly before getting up off the couch.

"Why don't we all go have breakfast?" Narcissa suggested happily. Everyone agreed. Emily followed behind and all she could think about was that kiss, it was perfect it was everything.


	28. Visions in the Garden

(I'm super sorry its so short but it has to be to make the next part more important)

A few days past and soon, it was the day before Christmas Eve; Emily was sitting outside in the gardens when she felt a sharp pain in her head. She screamed out before collapsing.

_**"Voldemort will be arriving tomorrow most likely we will have to strike before then. We will attack tonight, they wont know what hit them." Dumbledore declared viciously. Harry shook his head. **_

_**"Emily will know, they wont let you waltz right in there and kill the only heir to the Malfoy family." Harry shot back. Dumbledore glared at him cruelly.**_

**_"If I wasn't on the light side I would crucio you until you begged for mercy. I do not care what Lucius Malfoy thinks, Emily will not know. Everything will go according to plan." Dumbledore stated harshly. Harry trembled slightly at the hate in his once mentors voice. _**

"Emily, please wake up." Emily heard a voice say as someone shook her. Slowly Emily opened her crystal blue eyes and say Draco lightly shaking her. Softly Emily sat up and realized that she had collapsed to the ground in the gardens.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Draco asked hints of worry in his voice. Emily softly stood up and dusted herself off.

"Dumbledore is planning to strike tonight since Voldemort will be here tomorrow." Emily said softly. A tear fell down her cheek. Draco lightly tilted her chin up so he could see her eyes.

"Don't cry I will be fine, we will leave this afternoon. Right now we need to go find my father and let him know so that the necessary arrangements can be made quickly." Draco whispered before gently kissing Emily. She sighed and nodded.

They walked into the Manor and immediately ran into Lucius; Draco pulled his father aside so that his mother, who was not too far away, could not hear them.

"Emily had the vision a few minutes ago, Dumbledore is attacking tonight." Draco whispered. Lucius nodded glancing at Narcissa.

"I will call for the Dark Lord and a few Death Eaters, you and Emily had best pack for a few days." Lucius said lowly before they parted ways. Draco and Emily quickly went into their room and packed a bag a piece. They could hear Lucius on the phone with Fudge getting some help and then fire calling Voldemort.

"I want to stay and fight." Draco admitted softly. Emily sighed and hugged him.

"I know you do but it's for your own good, I can't loose you." Emily whispered as she hugged him.

"You won't loose me I promise you can't get rid of me that easily." Draco joked lightly. Emily offered him a small smile.

"We need to get going, it's getting late." Emily said softly. Draco nodded and they exited the room. They headed to the fireplace when sparks started flying out of the fireplace. Emily and Draco stepped back dropping their bags. Out of the fireplace stepped Dumbledore and Harry Potter.


	29. Encounters with Dumbledore

Draco quickly pulled Emily behind him to protect her from anything Dumbledore had planned. Everything seemed frozen in place.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked coldly glaring at Dumbledore with all the hatred that he could muster. Dumbledore laughed.

"Things weren't meant to be this way, Emily belongs with Harry." Dumbledore stated simply as if it were simple knowledge. Emily felt Draco tense at hearing this.

"Emily belongs to no one, what makes St. Potter so much better than me?" Draco yelled. Emily could feel raw power surges threatening to break loose from Draco. Softly she placed her hand on Draco's shoulder to help keep his powers under control.

"Harry is the future; he is going to save the world. You are nothing more than a pathetic excuse for a human, a son of a Death Eater." Dumbledore lashed out. Emily knew that those words stung Draco. Emily stepped around Draco and came to stand in front of him. Draco knew immediately what she wanted to do and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. He knew they would be better protecting with her demon powers than anything that he could come up with.

"So if you want to kill Draco because he is the son of a Death Eater, what do you really want to do to me? I am the daughter of Tom Riddle, the only person that you cannot beat, the only person that you fear. Everyone thinks that he fears you when really you fear him and all that he can accomplish. I will never be with Harry, he is too good of a friend." Emily stated cutting Dumbledore with every word. Dumbledore looked outraged.

"I do not fear Voldemort, I could easily beat him on my own!" Dumbledore yelled. Emily laughed wickedly.

"When it comes down to it you need Harry and me? You know that you can't do it without us!" Emily challenged. She felt Draco's hold on her tighten. Dumbledore glared at her.

"All it comes down to is power, I only need your power." Dumbledore spat. Emily laughed.

"I hold more power than you could imagine but you know that it wouldn't be enough because I would never hurt my own father." Emily said truthfully. Dumbledore scoffed.

"You know nothing of power." Dumbledore said venomously. Emily smirked.

"And you do?" a cold hiss came from the shadows. Everyone looked towards the shadows were they saw a lone figure dressed in black.

"See Dumbledore, I know all about power." Emily said as Voldemort came out of the shadows. Dumbledore looked frightened for a moment before glancing at Harry. Voldemort followed his gaze and smiled.

"I won't fight Harry here; he deserves to die in honor fighting for your damn school when I attack it." Voldemort hissed before turning back to his daughter and son in law. Voldemort's blood boiled when he thought of his family being threatened. Dumbledore laughed.

"You wont fight Harry because you know that he would kill you." Dumbledore stated. Voldemort smirked coldly.

"What a great mentor you are, trying to turn a boy into a murderer before he is even 18 years old." Voldemort stated. This hit a nerve with Dumbledore.

"Like you have any right, look at your daughter!" Dumbledore yelled. Voldemort glanced at Emily.

"She would only hurt someone out of self defense for either herself or if someone was threatening Draco. She is protected by law because she is ¼ demon, and ¼ vampire." Voldemort said sharply. Dumbledore looked outraged. Slowly Draco started backing out of the room with Emily close by him. They knew that Voldemort was distracting Dumbledore so that they could get to safety and so that the back up Lucius called would arrive.

"You really are foolish Dumbledore." Voldemort said dully. Dumbledore glared harshly at him.

"What!" Dumbledore yelled, he was letting his emotions get the better of him something Voldemort prided himself for never allowing.

"You should know that if you would have succeeded tonight then you would have started a war with both the Vampire and the Demon kingdoms seeing how Emily is the niece and heir to the Demon throne and the granddaughter of the King of Vampires." Voldemort stated. A loud bang outside of the room was heard and Draco and Emily took off running. Voldemort apparated out of the room, Harry followed after, leaving Dumbledore alone as Fudge and many others busted into the room.


	30. Ireland Visions

"Draco, where are we going?" Emily called out once they were safely away from the manor. Draco stopped and turned to Emily and pulled her into a hug.

"My parents have a small cottage in Ireland. We are going to stay there together for a few days and then go back to the Malfoy Manor after everything is taken care of." Draco informed Emily softly. They apparated to a small cottage outside of a little Irish town by the coast. Draco softly opened the door.

Inside was a small cute little living room and Emily quickly discovered that the cottage was much bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. Emily smiled as she looked around. The cottage was warmly decorated and it looked like a place to come and relax without having to worry about anyone finding you. Emily turned back to Draco and smiled.

"It's beautiful." Emily stated. Draco smiled and came up and hugged her.

"My grandmother decorated it and she would come out here every once in a while. She left it to me to do as I please." Draco informed Emily. Emily's eyes lit up when she came into the kitchen. She knew that she recognized something familiar about this place. She had been having visions of this very kitchen.

"This is the house." Emily said unexpectedly, Draco looked confused. Emily smiled and hugged her husband.

"What are you going on about love?" Draco asked cutely. Emily smirked.

"This is the house from all my visions. This is where we are going to be living after this year." Emily informed Draco. Draco smiled.

"Well that's good I happen to really like this place, it's quiet and away from out parents." Draco whispered as he kissed Emily's neck. She smiled.

"How did Dumbledore get into the manor?" Emily asked softly. Draco sighed and looked down at his feet.

"They kept the fires open so that Aunt Bella and your Aunt Nevana could get into the Manor, we didn't expect for Dumbledore to know that the fires would be open." Draco answered. Emily sighed.

"I wonder where Harry is, he left before Fudge got into the house." Emily stated simply. Draco sighed.

"I don't know and as much as I hate to admit it I owe Potter a thank you." Draco admitted sourly. Emily smiled.

"Lets get some sleep and we will worry about all of this in the morning." Emily suggested as they found their bedroom. As soon as Emily's head hit the pillow, she was in deep sleep.

**_"Mommy there is a man at the door who wants to see you." Helena said looking up at Emily. Emily looked curiously but followed her daughter to the door. There in the door way stood a rough looking Harry Potter with his two children Ayden and Lillian. Emily looked shocked for a moment before running over and hugging Harry tightly before pulling him quickly into the house. _**

_**"Helena, why don't you take Ayden and Lillian to your room so that me and Harry can talk." Emily told her daughter quickly. Helena smiled and pulled both Ayden and Lillian off to her room. Emily smiled. **_

**_"Where have you been?" Emily asked still happy to see her long lost friend. _**

_**"I moved away to Scotland for a while before moving to the Americas for some time. I have been keeping busy." Harry informed her with a light smile.**_

_**"When did you get married and where is your lovely wife?" Emily asked happily. Harry sighed. **_

_**"Her name was Melissa and I met her in a small coffee shop in England. We went to America together and got married there. She died after Lillian turned three." Harry informed Emily. Emily was shocked. **_

**_"I'm sorry Harry. She must have been beautiful because those children are adorable. Harry you know that the terms of the agreement was that you would never set foot in England again. They know that you are back." Emily informed Harry quickly. Harry sighed. _**

_**"I don't want to fight and I want to reason a way so that I can live in England so Lillian and Ayden can go to school at Hogwarts." Harry informed her. Emily nodded. **_

_**"I will help you the best I can but my main priority is my daughter, I believe you can understand." Emily said simply. Harry nodded in agreement. **_

_**"Things are so different now." Harry mused softly. Emily smiled and nodded. **_

_**"Helena absolutely loves Ayden and Lillian that will defiantly help your cause since she has her grandfather wrapped around her finger." Emily said casually. Harry laughed. **_

**_"I can't see your father being much of a family man but I guess everyone has some weakness." Harry retorted. Emily rolled her eyes. _**

_**"Has anyone from the Order tried to get a hold of you?" Emily asked. Harry laughed. **_

**_"They all think that I died in the battle with Voldemort, the only one that doesn't believe that story is Remus but that is to be expected. No one has seen Harry Potter in so long they did not know what was going on when suddenly Ayden and Lillian Potter started attending Hogwarts. McGonagall is telling everyone that they are the children of a far off relative that had Potter as the last name. Most people believe her which is surprising because I think they look a lot like me." Harry joked. Emily rolled her eyes lightly. _**

**_"Either way it is not safe to go about in the open like this." Emily scolded. Harry laughed lightly. _**

_**"I know, do you mind if Ayden and Lillian stay here for the night? I want to take care of some stuff. They think that you are their aunt since I always thought of you as my sister, I hope you don't mind." Harry announced. Emily smiled. **_

**_"Of course I don't care; they are welcome here anytime they wish. Be careful and take care of yourself." Emily warned. Harry nodded and kissed Emily's cheek. _**

_**"Kids!" Harry yelled. Quickly Helena, Ayden, and Lillian all ran down the stairs. **_

_**"Ayden, Lilly, you are both going to stay here with Aunt Emily and Cousin Helena. Your Uncle Draco should be home soon so do not bother him he is very tired. I will see you both in a few days, be safe and I love you." Harry said looking at both of his children with all the love and affection in the world. **_

_**"We love you too Daddy." Lillian said sweetly, they both gave Harry a hug, and then Harry left. Both the children turned to Emily. **_

_**"Auntie Emie do you know when Daddy is coming back?" Lillian asked curiously. Emily sighed and bent down.**_

_**"I'm sorry Lilly but I can't answer that but I promise it won't be long." Emily said silently praying that she would not have to lie to these children.**_

Emily woke up in a cold sweat. Silently she glanced at Draco who was sleeping peacefully beside her before sighing. Then it hit her, Emily shot up out of bed and rushed into the bathroom.


	31. Discoveries

After her trip to the bathroom Emily felt miserable, her stomach hurt, she felt weak and tired but she did not let Draco know. The last thing she wanted was for Draco to worry about her, they had enough to worry about already. Emily simply crawled back into bed and tried to fall back into an uneasy sleep.

Draco woke up in the morning knowing something was wrong. Emily was sleeping on the far end of the bed and Draco knew that with all the dreams Emily stayed as close to Draco as she could when she slept. Draco could also smell an acidy smell like vomit when he walked into the bathroom. He found a washcloth that looked like it had been used to wipe someone's mouth after they finished vomiting. Draco became worried as to why Emily would not have woken him up if something were wrong with her. Draco decided not to interrogate her about it but catch her in the act if she really was sick and would not tell him.

Emily woke up to an empty bed and looked at the clock to see that it was 11 in the morning. Emily groaned but slowly got up and dressed. Draco was downstairs reading the newspaper when she came down. He smiled at her and softly kissed the top of her head.

"Tired?" Draco teased. Emily smiled lightly and rolled her eyes before sitting down at the kitchen table. Draco glanced at her from over the newspaper. Emily could tell that he knew something that he was not going to tell her. Emily simply got up, poured her a cup of tea, and took a sip before feeling sick again. Emily quickly spat the tea in the sink and ran to the downstairs bathroom. Draco bolted up and quickly ran after her.

Draco found Emily hunched over the toilet miserable yakking up the nonexistent breakfast. Draco quickly grabbed Emily's hair and hugged her to him as she finished. Weakly Emily leaned back into Draco. Draco sighed and hugged her tightly.

"Sweetheart why didn't you wake me up this morning if you were sick?" Draco asked looking down at his miserable looking wife. She sighed.

"We already have enough to worry about and I didn't want to add to the list." Emily informed him. Draco sighed and shook his head.

"Emily, I love you, you are everything to me, if you are sick I want to know so that I can take care of you." Draco informed her simply before kissing the top of her head. Emily started crying and buried herself into Draco's chest. Draco held her tightly not sure of what was making her cry.

"Baby, tell me what is wrong so that I can help." Draco pleaded. He wanted Emily to stop crying so much that it hurt him. Emily slowly looked up at him.

"You can't help this kind of sickness." Emily told him sadly. Draco was confused.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked still confused. Emily sighed.

"In all my visions of the Final Battle I was pregnant, you do the math." Emily said sourly. Draco nearly fainted at that moment. Emily was pregnant, they were going to be having a baby, and he was going to be a daddy.

"Emily, why are you crying?" Draco asked still confused as to why she was crying. He was happy with the news did she not know that?

"I'm 17 years old; I can't be a mother yet. How are we going to be safe from Dumbledore if I am pregnant? You don't want a baby!" Emily cried out. Draco pulled her closer to him.

"I want this baby more than I have ever wanted anything in my life, this child is a blessing and I can't wait to hold her. I am 17 as well but we will get thru this together, I will not ever leave you. As for Dumbledore, if he so much as comes anywhere near you or tries to hurt our child I will rip him apart bit by bit." Draco declared. Emily laughed slightly and hugged Draco tightly.

"You know that we are going to have to tell everyone once we get back. New safety measures have to be enforced to keep you and our baby safe." Draco declared as they got Emily cleaned up and went back into the bedroom. Emily nodded knowing that there was no arguing with Draco when it concerned her safety.

"Don't forget that I am still ¼ demon and ¼ vampire I am still protected by law and so are you now." Emily informed Draco. Draco gave her a confused looked so Emily decided to continue.

"Now that we have a child you are given special privileges if anyone should try to harm me or the baby you are within law to hurt them to the point that they are on the brink of death but you cant kill anyone." Emily informed Draco. Draco smiled at the thought of getting to punish Dumbledore. Emily rolled her eyes.

"I'm going back to sleep if you don't mind." Emily mumbled before cuddling back into the bed. She smiled when she felt Draco slowly wrap himself around her and fall asleep.


	32. Dangerous Visions

_**"Emily look out!" Emily heard Draco yell from somewhere but she could not see him. All she knew was that she had to find Harry before it was too late. Suddenly a sharp pain seared threw Emily's arm, Emily looked down in shock as she saw that a misfired spell had cut her arm. Emily's eyes filled with fear but she had to find Harry. **_

_**Soon she found Harry standing in front of her father ready to kill the other. Emily quickly ran up to where they were.**_

_**"Stop!" she yelled.**_

Emily screamed when she woke up. Draco bolted up and turned on the light. Emily screamed again, when she saw that her arm was cut. Draco quickly crawled back to her.

"Tell me what is wrong!" Draco ordered concerned. Emily was breathing hard.

"The cut is from my vision, I've never received an injury from my vision!" Emily said fearful but then everything went dead silent when the cut slowly started to heal itself. Draco was shocked. He quickly got up and dressed.

"I'm going to call your aunt and our fathers, what ever you do don't fall back asleep. I wont take the risk of you getting hurt any worse than a cut on the arm." Draco said before hurrying out of the room. Emily sat there still as she could. She was terrified; she did not know what was going on.

15 minutes later Nevana, Voldemort, Lucius, and Draco all came running back into the room. Nevana was the first one to get to Emily and she hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay little one?" Nevana asked as she softly stroked Emily's hair. Emily nodded.

"What happened, Draco just freaked out on us and told us all that we had to get here as soon as possible?" Lucius asked confused.

"I had another vision but this time I brought back an injury that I received in my vision. It healed itself after a few minutes. I don't know what is going on but I think it has something to do with the baby." Emily informed everyone mainly Nevana since Nevana would know what to do. Nevana smiled while Lucius and Voldemort looked like they were going to faint.

"Baby!" Lucius stuttered out. Draco smiled at his fathers loss of words.

"Yes this morning we found out that Emily is pregnant." Draco informed everyone in the room.

"I have to go tell Narcissa." Lucius said before running out of the room. Emily and Draco laughed.

"I am happy for you Emily but you were right when you said the injury had something to do with the baby. I do not know how exactly but while you are pregnant and you have a vision, there is a strong risk that you might hurt yourself. I think that once you wake up from the vision the baby realizes that you are hurt and it heals you. You need to be careful; the visions will only get worse since we are so close to the Final Battle." Nevana explained. Emily nodded.

"You two are going to have a baby!" Voldemort stated simply. Emily nodded. Suddenly Narcissa Malfoy bolted into the room and hugged Emily tightly before moving to Draco. Emily laughed when she saw Draco being nearly hugged to death by his own mother.

"There is going to be a baby!" Narcissa said excitedly. Emily smiled.

"Yes there will be and since my aunt will be very busy with the kingdom I wanted to know if you would help me out with all this pregnant stuff?" Emily practically begged. Narcissa smiled when she remember how scared and worried she was when she found out that she was pregnant with Draco.

"Of course Emily." Narcissa replied happily. Emily smiled and grabbed Draco's hand to pull him over to her. He quickly got up on the bed and held her close to him.

"First things first, I want you both back in the Malfoy Manor tomorrow night, this cottage is not safe enough for Emily." Voldemort said finally stepping up. Everyone nodded in agreement. Emily sighed and softly leaned back into Draco. They both knew that this was going to be a crazy year.


	33. Back to Hogwarts

A week past by quickly and soon both Emily and Draco were packing their things. Emily sighed heavily and sat down on the edge of the bed. Draco abandoned everything he was doing and came to sit beside her.

"What is wrong? Dumbledore can't hurt us even if he tried." Draco reassured Emily softly. Emily sighed.

"He will know that I'm pregnant, Minerva wants to see me when we arrive back at the school. She already knows so you know that Dumbledore knows as well." Emily informed Draco. Draco thought for a moment.

"I will kill anyone who tries to hurt you I promise you that." Draco declared before getting up and packing the rest of his and Emily's things.

The ride back to Hogwarts was silent and Draco could not help but worry about Emily. The last thing Draco wanted was to get Emily involved in this war but her being the Dark Lord's daughter does not help matters much.

They arrived back at Hogwarts and immediately went to find Minerva or Severus. They bumped into Severus in a deserted hallway; he did not say a word except motion for them to follow him. Emily drug herself behind not in the mood to talk about more security and whatever else they had planned.

Minerva was waiting for them as soon as they entered the Potions classroom. She smiled seeing both Draco and Emily were safe and okay.

"Congrats to the both of you are in order I believe." Severus said which surprised most in the room seeing as Snape usually was the quiet one that did the listening. Emily smiled sadly and leant against Draco.

"Thank you but there are bad things happening with the pregnancy." Draco informed both of them. They were curious and they looked over to Emily.

"When I have visions if I get hurt the injury transfers to the real world, the final battle is soon and I can't stop the visions, as long as I can dream I can get a vision. Then to top it off Dumbledore tried to kill Draco during the break." Emily said tiredly. Minerva pulled her into a tight hug.

"I can make a potion that will stop the dreams maybe it will help with the visions. You can get Poppy to watch over the pregnancy since she her loyalties lie with your father." Severus added in for extra comfort. Emily smiled.

"Wait the school nurse is a supporter of the Dark Lord? I thought she would always be high up there with Dumbledore." Draco cried out. Minerva sighed.

"For years the children of this school who needed help never received any help. When young Tom Riddle asked to stay here so that he did not have to go back to the harsh conditions of the orphanage Dumbledore refused. He believed that if Tom were allowed access to Hogwarts that when he did become this Dark Lord he would attack Hogwarts first. I believe that if Tom would been allowed to stay then we would have no Dark Lord. Dumbledore is also treating Potter harshly sending him back to his abusive relatives for the summer. "Minerva filled everyone in. Emily sighed.

"If there wasn't a Dark Lord I wouldn't be here." Emily stated sadly. Draco pulled her into a tight hug.

"Love, you would be here even if I have to go to the heavens to get you." Draco promised. Emily smiled.

"So Dumbledore really went thru with the attack, when he told the Order we all thought he was lying. Why would a man who is suppose to be a beacon for the light go and murder a young man for no reason other than he is the husband of the Dark Lord's daughter. Even Remus thought that it was overboard, he tried to reason that if Dumbledore killed Draco then we would have a much bigger war on hand." Snape offered his information. Emily rolled her eyes.

"There wouldn't be a war because I would kill the bastard before he could even make it out the door and I would walk away hands clean because our law says an eye for an eye a life for a life." Emily said cruelly. Draco shivered remembering how much he hated when she talked about stuff like that.

"Well you both are back in Hogwarts nothing will harm you. Now we need to discuss new sleeping arrangements." Minerva informed them. Emily sighed knowing that it was going to be a long day.


	34. Talks with Poppy and a New Worry

After arranging new sleeping arrangements so that Emily and Draco could share a room with enough space for the baby, Emily snuck off by herself for a while. She wanted to speak to Poppy before anyone had an opportunity to do so.

Emily entered the Hospital Wing silently and sat waiting until Poppy bustled by her. Poppy stopped a moment and smiled.

"Go on back to my office Emily; I will be with you in a moment." Poppy said before hurrying to attend to some patients that were already in the Hospital Wing. Emily walked to the back office and sat in a chair until Poppy came in and locked the door behind her.

"Excuse me for all the precautions but I would not dare put your safety or your babies safety at risk by someone overhearing." Poppy apologized as she sat down across from Emily. Emily smiled.

"Thank you for seeing me Poppy. I wanted to discuss the possibility of you overseeing the pregnancy since I was told of your allegiance I think it would be the best option." Emily said politely. When she was younger, she had to take classes on proper etiquette and how to charm someone into doing exactly what you want them to do. Emily smiled.

"I would be honored Emily but I must warn you that Dumbledore will be constantly on patrol. Hogwarts is not a place for secrets and he will find out I am afraid. I promise you that I won't let anything happen to you or the baby but I want you to be careful when dealing with Dumbledore." Poppy warned. Emily nodded and thought for a moment.

"Dumbledore wont be a problem because he knows that if any harm comes to me the Light side will fall." Emily retorted. Poppy sighed.

"Do you really think that Dumbledore is smart enough to put that together? He still is trying to get you into trouble about attacking Pansy, even though the Ministry looked into and proved that you had every right to do so. Dumbledore is a smart man but I think that old age is finally catching up to him." Poppy informed Emily. Emily was slightly shocked but then again Dumbledore was not all he made himself out to be.

"You will oversee the pregnancy and Dumbledore can just get over it. He will not find out anything useful because for both of our safety I will only confide in you about baby issues." Emily said in almost an order. Poppy smiled pleased and nodded.

"Come in tomorrow after dinner and we will check up on the child's progress, sound okay to you?" Poppy asked. Emily thought for a moment and nodded.

"Thank you Poppy, I promise you will be rewarded for your troubles." Emily said as she got up and left the Hospital Wing.

Emily was walking down a corridor when she bumped hard against someone. Emily was about to curse them when she realized that it was Hermione. Instead of cursing her, she simply helped her up and smiled.

"I'm sorry Emily I didn't mean to crash into you like that." Hermione quickly said as she brushed herself off. Emily smiled.

"I haven't seen you in a while, what possibly could keep you so entertained?" Emily asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm high up on Dumbledore's trust list so I was gathering information like I was ordered to do. Dumbledore is forming some sort of plan to take your child away from you but so far, he has come up with nothing. He believes that if he can't get the daughter of the Dark Lord to kill him why not get the grandchild of the Dark Lord to do the dirty work." Hermione informed Emily. Emily could feel her anger rising and fought it back down.

"Does he think that Draco and I will just hand over our child and let him mold them into some sort of weapon for war?" Emily asked. Hermione sighed.

"I think he plans to kill you and Draco and make it look like an accident, sort of like the Potters. He would take the child and raise it to believe that Voldemort killed his parents. In other words another weapon of war." Hermione informed Emily. Emily was furious.

"What are we going to do?" Emily asked quickly. Hermione sighed.

"I don't know yet but I will think of something." Hermione said before heading off to her dormitory. Emily sighed and began walking back to her and Draco's new room.

"Emily!" Emily heard a voice behind her yell. Emily turned quickly to see that it was only Harry. She stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"What's my favorite food?" Emily asked quickly. Harry looked at her confused for a moment before laughing.

"How would I know silly, you never told me." Harry answered still laughing. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Laugh all you want but last time you came to talk to me like this it was Dumbledore in disguise." Emily informed him and Harry instantly fell silent.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Harry apologized before looking back at Emily.

"I heard about the baby, congrats, and don't worry I would kill Dumbledore myself if he touches a hair on yours or your babies head." Harry declared before running off in the direction he had come from. Emily rolled her eyes before finally making it back to her and Draco's room.

Emily entered the room quietly and noticed that Draco was sleeping peacefully on the couch in the middle of their living room. Emily could not help but smile at the sight. Emily walked into the tiny kitchen and looked through the cupboards since Lucius and Draco refused to have her eat in the Great Hall with all of the people around especially since the whole Pansy incident.

Emily finally decided on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich when Draco came into the kitchen. He smiled and kissed the top of Emily's head and sat beside her.

"Did you talk to Poppy?" Draco asked almost dumbly. Emily laughed knowing that it was the last of the sleep wearing off.

"Yes I did and she is more than happy to help us. Then I ran into Hermione and she said that Dumbledore is trying to come up with a plan to kill us and steal our baby to raise as a weapon for war." Emily said dryly before getting up and throwing her leftovers away and stalking into their bedroom. Draco quickly came in after her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I promised you I won't let anything happen and I will keep my promise to you no matter what. Dumbledore will never harm you or our baby!" Draco said comfortingly. Emily melted into his arms.

"It's just the thought of someone doing something so evil, and Dumbledore claims to be such a great beacon for the light. I hate him with all my power." Emily muttered tiredly into Draco's neck. He sighed and laid down on the bed. Emily crawled in next to him and cuddled close to him.

"We knew things were going to be hard from the beginning, this is only a test and we will overcome it, don't worry about it. I will send a letter to my father in the morning and see how he is doing with the getting Dumbledore kicked out of Hogwarts plan." Draco said to comfort Emily. She laughed lightly before falling asleep. Draco sighed and soon fell asleep beside her.


	35. Arguements

Emily woke up the next morning to an empty bed and sighed, it was not the best way to wake up in the mornings. Emily slowly got up and dressed before heading to McGonagall's classroom. Softly Emily knocked on the door.

"Enter." Minerva's voice called out. Emily opened the door and stepped inside before locking the door behind her and throwing up a few silencing charms.

"I was wondering if we could start my teacher training anytime soon. I just remembered it this morning, so many things have been happening that it slipped completely from my mind." Emily asked politely. Something seemed off today but Emily could not place it.

"Aren't you afraid of what it could do to the baby? I do not want any harm to come to you or your daughter." Minerva answered thoughtfully. Emily smiled.

"My last vision I received an injury and when I woke up I healed myself. I don't know if it is one of my new powers or if it is my child's but I think that I will be okay to start training as long as we take it slow." Emily stated proudly. Minerva smiled.

"You are just like your mother always wanting to learn something new, very well we can start this evening at 7, don't be late." Minerva answered before dismissing Emily.

Emily walked back to the common room not feeling much in the mood for breakfast. Inside Draco was sitting alone on a couch. He smiled when Emily walked in but Emily could tell that he was worried about where she had been.

"I woke up and you weren't there so I got up and went to talk to Minerva about the teacher training." Emily said quickly. Draco sighed.

"I don't think that is a really good idea. Yes, I saw that you healed after your vision but healing takes a lot of magic and if you are constantly having to heal yourself then it could possibly hurt the baby." Draco said defensively. Emily sighed knowing that he was right on some things.

"I have more power than you think, I can handle the extra strain." Emily retorted back. Draco rolled his eyes.

"When you told me about your vision of the Final Battle you said you could feel others pain and it was hurting you, how long do you think it will be before you acquire that power? You think you can handle it but maybe you're just telling yourself that so you don't have to feel vulnerable!" Draco said harshly. Emily was angry by now.

"How dare you say that? I have more power than you could ever dream of I can handle the extra strain! Why don't you believe me when I tell you that?" Emily yelled. She was angry.

"I don't want anything to happen to you! You are not invincible! Sorry for fucking caring about your well being!" Draco yelled before storming out of the common room. Emily was shocked. Draco was upset because he cared about her and Emily had thrown it all back into his face. Emily slowly walked back into the bedroom, lay on the bed, and cried.

Emily did not make it to any of her classes that day. Draco could feel thru their bond how bad she felt but he knew that he could not let her win that easily. He was in just as much pain as she was.

Half way through Potions Draco had to stop what he was doing because the pain was unbearable. Being that far away from Emily when they were both upset had put a harsh strain on the bond. Every muscle in Draco's body ached for him to go help her but Draco's stubbornness would not let him go to his mate.

Snape saw Draco in pain and quickly dismissed the class before hurrying over to Draco's side.

"What is going on? Where is Emily?" Snape started snapping questions off quickly. Tears were forming in Draco's eyes from the pain.

"We had a fight this morning, she thinks that she is invincible and she isn't. She wants to start her teacher training but it would put too much strain on her powers. She doesn't realize that she could hurt the child no matter how much power she has." Draco said through clenched teeth. Snape understood.

"Tell me what else happen." Snape instructed quickly. The sooner they found out the main problem the sooner everything would be better.

"She yelled that she could do it and that I didn't understand and I yelled back that I was sorry for caring and I left her there. I am such a fucking idiot I just left her there. She probably is in pain and I'm such an ass that I can't go help her." Draco said putting himself down. Snape slapped him across the face quickly.

"It is neither one of your faults, you have every right to be worried about her but arguing about it isn't going to make things better. You need to go to Emily and explain yourself to her and then comfort her. If you don't the pain will only get worse until it eventually kills you both." Snape said before shoving Draco out of the classroom.

Draco walked blindly down the corridors until he was at the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. Draco was about to utter the password when a voice stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore said from behind Draco. Draco whirled around to face Dumbledore.

"I have to see Emily, she is hurting and I have to get to her." Draco said desperately not caring that this was Dumbledore that he was dealing with. Dumbledore smirked.

"Who gave you authorization?" Dumbledore challenged. Draco started to get angry.

"Professor Snape just sent me." Draco said quickly. Dumbledore rolled his eyes.

"I don't believe you I think we should go ask Professor Snape." Dumbledore stated.

"Albus you fool, the boy is trying to go and comfort his mate who if you haven't noticed has not been in any of her classes today. You better let him pass or so help me god I will kill you." Minerva threatened as she and Snape came around the corner. Dumbledore was shocked by Minerva's outburst.

"My dear I did not know of this, I believed that Mr. Malfoy just wished to skip his classes; if I would have known that Emily was sick I would have never stopped him from entering." Dumbledore said smoothly with a small smile to Minerva. She glared at him before turning to Draco.

"Hurry!" Minerva said. Draco turned around and quickly slipped into the common room.

Draco ran until he came to the door that led him to his and Emily's little house and he wrenched open the door. Once inside Draco ran to the bedroom because something told him he would find Emily there. Sure enough Emily was laying on the bed in a fitful sleep. Draco quickly ran to her and softy shook her. Emily slowly opened her beautiful eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Draco sobbed pulling Emily into a hug. She melted into his embrace.

"It's not your fault that you are worried about me and it turns out you were right." Emily whispered weakly. The strain on the bond had made them both weak but it had affected Emily more because the baby fed off her powers and her emotions.

"I didn't want to put you into danger and what did I do, I upset you so much that it nearly killed both of us." Draco said miserably. Emily sat up slowly and pulled Draco closer to her.

"It's not your fault; let's just forget that the fight ever happened. I love you so much I don't want to loose you." Emily whispered. Draco sighed and they both lay back on the bed.

"You won't ever loose me; I promise you that you won't loose me if I have anything to say in it. I want to protect you; it is my job. I'm sorry that I was such a jerk that I couldn't help you when you needed me." Draco apologized before kissing Emily's forehead. She smiled softly.

"I'm sorry for getting so upset and for trying to take your right to protect me away from you, it wasn't fair to you. I love you and I want you to be happy as well. We both made a mistake now things are going to get better." Emily whispered. Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around Emily's petite waist before the two fell into a peaceful sleep.


	36. Childhood Memories and Alexander

The next few days were hard for both Draco and Emily since their bond had been strained for a long period of time it took them almost twice as long to recover from it. Many times either Draco or Emily would have to be excused from class because they were too sick to continue.

Emily decided against the teaching since she knew how much Draco had been upset by it; instead, she was content with learning theories until the child was born. The more Emily thought of the baby the more excited she became but something kept bugging her. In all her visions, Helena was the only child she and Draco had but how could Helena be born before Ayden Potter? Ayden was supposed to be a good year older than Helena and Emily knew that the Final Battle had not taken place yet, so how could that be? Emily spent many nights thinking on it but she came up with no conclusion.

Emily got up Saturday morning and walked out to the grounds. Students were sprawled all around the grounds enjoying the first warm day of spring. Emily enjoyed the warm sun when suddenly she was rudely interrupted.

"Who do you think you are?" Pansy loud shrieking voice said in annoyance. Emily turned to face Pansy.

"Is there anything that I can help you with Pansy?" Emily asked coolly. She was not in the mood to deal with annoying cows.

"Who do you think you are? You come in here like you own the place, claiming to be our Lords daughter! You are a filthy liar and the Dark Lord is going to enjoy torturing you! No better yet I will deliver your body to our Lord" Pansy squealed. Emily rolled her eyes.

"If I am lying then why did you get punished for attacking me, you touch me the Dark Lord will punish you himself. I'm not someone to be taken lightly." Emily threatened knowing something was about to happen. Her magic was already trying to reach out and attack the girl.

"My parents were misinformed! It's not Draco's fault that he had to marry you!" Pansy yelled out. Emily was about to loose control when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her middle. Emily turned slightly to see that it was Draco.

"Pansy you had better leave my wife alone or so help me god I will kill you myself." Draco spat venomously before pulling Emily away. Emily sighed as they sat down by the large oak tree by the lake.

"What's wrong, love, did she hurt you?" Draco asked concerned. Emily sighed.

"She is right, you were forced to marry me and forced to fall in love with me." Emily said sadly. Draco sighed and kissed her softly.

"Do you remember when we were younger?" Draco asked softly. Emily nodded slowly.

"I use to call you pretty and I always said that one day I would make my parents choose you for me to marry so that we could be best friends forever." Draco said softly. Emily smiled remembering the memory.

"I said that I would marry you as long as you promised to protect me from the monsters; the ones we use to hide from under the quilts on your bed. We were so young then we did not really know what all of that meant. Then I had to go underground, I met the monsters that we use to hide from. We grew up." Emily replied simply with a small smile. Draco smiled as well.

"To this day I will still protect you from any monsters that decide to come scare us. I remember all the summers your aunt use to leave you at the Manor. Your room was always right across from mine; whenever, you would get scared you would run in there and asks me to move over. I would always move over and let your crawl in. You were so small; you fit perfectly in my arms even then. I knew that I wanted to be with you forever even though I was too young to understand the concept of marriage and love." Draco said softly. Emily smiled.

"When I had to go underground the only thing that I could think of was when I was going to get to come back to you. Whenever I started my training, all I could think about was doing the best that I could so that I could come back to you. I didn't understand that I loved you I just knew that I had strong feelings for you." Emily said softly. Draco smiled and softly kissed her.

"If your father had not arranged our marriage I promise you I would have asked you to marry me; I couldn't live my life without you." Draco whispered. Emily smiled softly. Draco slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"When we were little I never thought that we would grow up and be parents, I always thought we would be children forever." Emily admitted softly. Draco laughed lightly.

"In a way we will always be children; we aren't that mature if you haven't noticed." Draco teased lightly making Emily laugh.

"I just don't see why we cant be children forever, never growing up wouldn't be that bad would it?" Emily asked. Draco thought for a moment.

"If we hadn't grown up we wouldn't be together like we are now, we would have continued to live in our innocence never realizing there is a whole different world out there." Draco said after some thought. Emily laughed.

"I think that is the most intelligent thing you have ever said!" Emily teased. Draco laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Well sorry we can't all be geniuses and good looking." Draco teased. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Whoever told you, you were good looking lied." Emily teased. Draco looked shocked for a moment before smiling.

"I do believe my beautiful wife has told me many times that I was the sexiest man alive." Draco teased back lightly. Emily and Draco both started laughing.

"Can you believe we only have a few more months before we get out of here?" Emily said changing the subject. Draco smiled.

"It is hard to believe but still the best news I have heard since you getting pregnant." Draco said lightly. Emily sighed.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked suspiciously. Emily smiled.

"Something doesn't add up; in all my visions our daughter is younger than Potter's oldest son but Potter hasn't had any children yet and wont until after the war." Emily stated. Draco was surprised.

"Maybe Helena isn't our first child?" Draco threw in. Emily sighed.

"I don't know, something makes me think that time was messed up somehow, I don't know." Emily said softly. Draco smiled.

"Whatever happens everything will turn out just fine." Draco said simply. They spent another outside in silence before heading back into their room. Emily yawned heavily as they entered the room.

"Why don't you go take a nap while I write to my father? After I'm done I will come and join you." Draco offered. Emily accepted and made her way into the bedroom. Emily was asleep the moment her head touched the pillow.

_**"Come on Emily, you can do this!" Poppy said sweetly as Emily screamed. The pain was horrible but the result would be worth it. Soon crying filled the air and Emily collapsed exhausted. Draco smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. **_

_**"Congrats you two, you have a beautiful little boy." Poppy said as she handed over a small bundle of blankets. Emily held her son for the first time. He had her black hair and Draco's icy blue eyes.**_

_**"He is perfect." Emily whispered in aw. Draco smiled as Emily handed their son over to him.**_

_**"What are you going to name him?" Minerva asked as she walked over to see her new godson. Emily smiled. **_

_**"We decided on Alexander Thomas Malfoy." Emily said proudly. Everyone smiled. **_

_**"I'm guessing the Thomas is for your father Emily but where did you get Alexander?" Snape asked politely. Emily smiled.**_

_**"It's a name both Draco and I love." Emily said before yawning. Slowly everyone in the room left. Draco kissed her once again.**_

_**"Thank you for someone so perfect." Draco whispered before Emily fell back asleep. **_

Emily woke up softly and smiled. She couldn't wait.


	37. Early Mornings and Fights

Emily woke up the next morning in a good mood, slowly she rolled over and kissed Draco until her woke up. He smiled up at her.

"What did I do? Whatever it is I will remember to keep doing it." Draco joked lightly. Emily smiled.

"What is your favorite name for a boy?" Emily asked quickly. Draco gave her a weird look.

"Why?" Draco asked trying to get the truth out of her. Emily smiled softly.

"Just tell me!" Emily snapped playfully. Draco thought for a moment.

"I remember when we were little we both loved the name Alexander, Alex for short, now why do you ask?" Draco answered before giving Emily an odd look. Emily smiled. She took Draco's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Helena isn't our first child." Emily stated simply. Draco's eyes got big, and then slowly a smile appeared on his face.

"We are going to have a son?" Draco asked unsure if his prediction was correct. Emily nodded.

"His name will be Alexander Thomas Malfoy; he will have my black hair and your gorgeous blue eyes." Emily replied excited. Draco quickly sat up and kissed Emily. Emily laughed.

"Now I get to give you at least two beautiful, sexy children." Draco exclaimed proudly. Emily laughed until she cried at Draco's statement.

"You are so full of yourself." Emily commented. Draco playfully glared at her before tickling her. Emily squealed and jumped off the bed and ran into the living room. Draco chased after her and pulled her into a hug.

"We are so immature." Emily commented once again as they sat down on the couch. Draco nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad we are having a boy first." Draco said randomly. Emily looked slightly confused. Draco just smiled at this.

"Now Helena will have someone to protect her from her nightmares, just like you had me." Draco said sweetly. Emily smiled and snuggled closer to Draco.

"I think your mom and dad are suppose to come visit us today, since it is a Saturday and they have to check and make sure that I am healthy and what not." Emily said randomly. Draco smiled and hugged Emily.

"We can tell them the good news!" Draco said excitedly.

"And what would that be dear?" Narcissa said scaring both Emily and Draco. They did not hear Narcissa and Lucius enter the room. Emily laughed.

"Besides the fact that my wife has gone crazy, you can expect more than one grandchild, Emily is having a boy." Draco replied. Both Narcissa's and Lucius's eyes got wide. Narcissa was the first to recover.

"You're having a boy!" Narcissa squealed excitedly Emily laughed and let Narcissa run over and hug her tightly. Lucius patted Draco on the back and lightly hugged Emily after Narcissa let her go.

"Having a son first is a good omen." Lucius commented softly. Emily smiled and nodded.

"What are you going to name the darling child?" Narcissa asked impatiently. She had defiantly changed a lot since the winter break.

"We are naming our son Alexander Thomas Malfoy." Emily informed them both. Lucius and Narcissa both smiled.

"A very proper name, very fitting for a Malfoy." Lucius said stating his approval. Draco smiled; Emily knew Draco lived to make his father proud. Narcissa smiled.

"That is a perfect name, I shall tell your father and aunt since I am sure all mail is being monitored." Narcissa said knowing that Emily would ask her to. Emily smiled.

"Thank you very much." Emily said. She was content with her life and was not worried about anything happening.

"I am proud of both of you but there is a reason that your mother and I came to visit you today; graduation is approaching soon and I was wondering if you had given any consideration to being marked?" Lucius stated. Emily glanced over to Draco; they had been trying to avoid this situation.

"I have only had the time to think about it briefly…" Draco started but Emily cut in quickly.

"Draco is not going to get marked, not with our son on the way!" Emily stated. Narcissa gave her a small smile and Emily knew that Narcissa did not want her son marked either.

"Emily I understand your concerns but Draco is his own man and if he wishes to be marked then he will do so." Lucius said dangerously. Emily's eyes narrowed. Draco could feel raw energy flowing off her and softly he reached over and held her hand.

"Father I do not think it would be wise of me to be marked anytime soon." Draco offered. Lucius did not look pleased.

"How else will you show your loyalty to the Dark Lord?" Lucius said harshly. Emily stood up quickly.

"Hello! If you have not noticed, I am pregnant with the Dark Lord's grandson! So don't you dare come here telling me my husband is not loyal to my father!" Emily yelled before stomping out of the room. Draco sighed and winced slightly at the pain he was feeling over the bond.

"Father that was a poor display, please leave now so that I may reconcile with my wife and hopefully get your visitation rights back." Draco snapped harshly. Lucius sighed.

"At least say you will think about it." Lucius said knowing that there was nothing else he could do now. Draco sighed.

"I will think about it." Draco whispered as his parents left. Draco went into the bedroom where Emily was laying.

"If you want to go get marked then go ahead but don't expect me to be there with you or here when you return." Emily said harshly before leaving the room.


	38. Death in the Family

Draco woke up alone on Monday morning; he had heard yesterday morning that Emily had been sleeping back in her old bed. Draco tried many times to comfort her knowing that the bond was hurting her but she refused to let him get close to her. She would mutter something about how she would rather die than be the wife of a Death Eater to be. Draco sighed wondering how the daughter of Lord Voldemort could have such a hatred for Death Eaters.

Draco went to class like normal and he did his best to ignore the stares and the whispered rumors. All he wanted was to go to Emily and beg her to take him back but she would not let him.

Draco was miserable the whole day and things did not seem to be getting better. Pansy decided to stalk her way over to Draco and sit by him during dinner. Draco growled in frustration but she was not getting the hint.

"Oh Drakey I heard about your little fight with that bitch, is there anything I can do to help ease the pain?" Pansy said trying her best to sound seductive. Draco rolled his eyes.

"That bitch as you refer to her is my wife and if you continue to call her names I will do worse than kill you. I already plan to talk to my wife after dinner." Draco commented before getting up and leaving the table. This had gone on long enough and he was going to make Emily listen to him like it or not.

If luck would have it, Draco almost ran right into Emily as she was on her way back from the library. She turned away trying to avoid him but Draco quickly grabbed her and pulled her close to him chest.

"Let me go!" Emily said venomously. Draco shivered at the power he could feel waiting to break loose and attack him.

"I don't want to be a Death Eater! I tried to tell you that but you were too damn stubborn to listen to me!" Draco hissed in her ear. She turned around and glared.

"You're only saying that so that you can get back on my good side, you scum." Emily spat with a glare. Draco growled and pushed Emily up against the wall.

"If I wanted to be a Death Eater I would have done it already! Your father is Voldemort how could you have such a hatred for Death Eaters?" Draco shot back harshly. Emily stopped struggling; a soft tear fell from her eye.

"You are better than that! I will not let my husband to be commanded by my father as if he is some common wizard. You are my husband and you should have the same respect that I get." Emily finally admitted. Draco sighed and pulled Emily into a hug.

"Love, I don't want to be a Death Eater I never have. I love you too much to loose you over me becoming something I don't even want to be." Draco muttered and Emily nodded.

"Hey you two have you seen the paper today?" Harry's voice yelled. Both Emily and Draco glanced up to see that Harry was running towards them waiving the paper like a lunatic.

"What's wrong Harry?" Emily asked softly as she pulled herself away from Draco. Harry finally stopped in front of her. He tossed the paper into her hands. The headline caught Emily's attention.

_Attack on muggle village leads to the murder of thousands!_

Emily looked up at Harry confused.

"I don't understand what you are getting at Harry, he is Voldemort." Emily commented. Harry rolled his eyes.

"No, no Emily look at the deaths, some of them are Death Eaters!" Harry said almost excitedly. Emily scanned threw the paper and one name made Emily's heartbreak in two. Emily dropped the paper and fell to her knees. Draco quickly pulled her to him and Harry knelt down in front of her.

"Emily tell me what's wrong?" Draco asked softly trying to calm Emily. Tears fell from her eyes. Harry picked up the paper.

"Bella." Emily whispered before the tears fell. Draco's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, Bellatrix killed my godfather it is about time she got what she deserved." Harry stated. Draco gave Harry an icy glare.

"Get the hell away from my wife! When you are thinking more sensibly you may talk to her again, until then stay the hell away from her!" Draco spat coldly as he held Emily. Harry slowly got up and left the hall. Draco turned Emily so that her face was resting on his chest and he held her as she cried.

Slowly Draco picked Emily up and carried her back to their little room. The day had been too much and now with the news of Bellatrix's death weighing down on them it did not make things any better. Draco laid Emily down on the bed before walking into the living room. There were two letters addressed to both of them. One was from Lucius and the other was from Emily's father. Draco scooped up the letters and went back into the room. Emily was sitting there staring almost lifelessly at the wall.

"We received two letters, do you want to read them now or wait until later?" Draco asked softly afraid to upset Emily any more. Emily sighed.

"Just get them over with." Emily whispered softly. Draco crawled in the bed and ripped open the first letter from his father.

_Dear Draco and Emily,_

_I am sure that you have heard the awful news of Bella's death. Somehow, during the raid a spell backfired rendering Bella helpless for a moment and Dumbledore shot the last curse. She did not even get to defend herself. I will be coming to collect you from the school for a week so that you both may pay your respects to her since you both were very close to her. I also want to apologize for the way I acted the other night, it was not right of me to force Draco to have to pick between his father and his wife. I know that he has made the right decision and the Dark Lord is willing to offer him a spot as his second in command as long as he remains unmarked. I will be collecting the both of you first thing in the morning and you will not return to Hogwarts until Sunday evening._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Both Emily and Draco sighed; at least there was one good thing in the letter. Next they opened the one from Voldemort.

_Dear Emily and Draco,_

_Emily I am so sorry that I could not protect Bella; Dumbledore shot her with a killing curse as she was struggling to her feet. I promise you that I will make Dumbledore pay for ever taking a loved one away from you. I heard about your argument with Lucius so I made him and you both a deal that I think you will enjoy more. I understand if you refuse either way, you and Draco will both be like royalty when it comes to Death Eater affairs. On a brighter note I have received news that you are expecting a son, I cannot tell you how proud I am of you both. I was surprised when you decided that the child's middle name would be Thomas, I am honored. I know your son will make a name for himself just as I have._

_With Love,_

_Thomas Riddle_

Both Emily and Draco sighed as they set the letters aside. They decided that they would pack in the morning but until then they fell into a dreamless sleep.


	39. Wills and Wakeups

Lucius came and collected them both at sharply 9 o'clock in the morning. Neither Emily nor Draco could muster up the energy to do anything but walk blindly behind Lucius. Draco wrapped an arm around Emily's waist and pulled her closer to his body. She gave a weak smile and laid her head on Draco's chest as they walked.

The next thing Emily realized was that they had arrived at Malfoy Manor where the funeral was going to take place the following day. Lucius left them alone to settle in. Draco helped Emily into the room where she just laid down on the familiar bed and stared at the wall. Draco understood how she felt but he knew that Emily was closer to Bella than anyone thought.

Slowly Draco crawled into bed and lay down beside Emily. He softly kissed her cheek and turned her around so that she was facing him. He smiled softly.

"I love you, my angel. I know you are hurting and I know that I can't take that pain away but at least let me try." Draco whispered. Emily smiled softly.

"I wish things were that easy, I loved Bella like a mother that I never had. She held me as a baby even before my mother did. She used to take care of me when I was a child. She promised that she would always be there for me and now she is gone and I do not know what to do. I know that she would not want us to mourn for her so much but I cannot help myself. Before I knew my father only you and Bella ever saw me as more than just a weapon or a bargaining chip; now I have lost Bella and I almost lost you, I don't know what it is that I'm supposed to do." Emily admitted softly. Draco sighed and pulled Emily closer to him. He softly kissed the top of her head and held her there for a moment.

"You are not going to loose me, I promise you that. Bella is still with us in a sense, you know more about spirits than I do; you're the heir to the Underworld and no offense to my aunt but I don't think she is a sparkling angel." Draco said softly, Emily giggled softly. She had forgotten about the Underworld.

"You're sweet Draco but right now I just want to sit here and think." Emily whispered softly. Draco nodded and closed his eyes deciding to take a nap so that he did not have to leave to give Emily some space. Emily sighed and thought for a while.

Emily did not realize that she had fallen asleep until a small house elf shook her awake. Emily looked up at the house elf with a half smile.

"Both of your presence is needed in Master's private study; Master said that young Master would know where." The house elf reported before disappearing with a loud pop. Draco jolted awake and immediately wrapped his arms tighter around Emily. She smiled and leaned back into his chest.

"It was just a house elf, nothing to get worried over. It seems your father wishes for us to meet him in his private study and he is convinced that you know where this is." Emily informed Draco. He groaned and laid back down bringing Emily down with him.

"I know where that damned office is and I have decided that I don't want to go just yet." Draco mumbled as he tried to bury himself into the mound of pillows. Emily smacked his arm lightly.

"We have to go see what he wants before another damn house elf pops up and scares us both half to death." Emily stated sharply. Draco sat up once again and finally climbed out of bed.

"Why can't I get my way sometimes?" Draco whined playfully. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Because I'm a woman." Emily shot back. Draco groaned playfully.

"But I love you." Draco tried once again. Emily smiled softly to herself but Draco took notice in it. He smiled as well.

"I love you too, lets get serious now and go see what your father wants." Emily scolded playfully. Draco rolled his eyes, grabbed Emily's hand, and pulled her out of the room.

Draco pulled Emily all the way, until he reached the library. Draco let go of Emily's hand and began searching through the books. Emily gave him a weird look.

"Draco this isn't a time to try to find…" Emily started when all of a sudden, the bookcase opened and a pair of stairs could be seen. Draco turned around and gave Emily a cheeky grin.

"You were saying darling?" Draco teased. Emily huffed right by him and up the stairs. Draco quickly followed his annoyed wife.

Emily threw open two oak doors that revealed a beautiful office with a fireplace and its own private library. Lucius was sitting at a tall leather chair looking over some paperwork. Lucius noticed them entering and moved his paper work aside and beckoned them to enter the room. Once everyone was situated, Lucius cleared his throat.

"I apologize for waking you both up but we needed to discus some things before the house becomes too crowded. Was either of you aware that Bellatrix left a final will?" Lucius stated looking at them both. Emily thought for a moment.

"I think she mentioned needing to make one but that is the last I have heard of it." Emily answered softly. Lucius nodded.

"Bella's will was delivered to us this morning, apparently she has left everything to you and Draco and any children that you two might have. She left the key to her vault to Emily since she knows that Emily will let it fall into the wrong hands." Lucius started before sliding the tiny key over to Emily. Emily softly picked it up and looked over it in her hands.

"Thank you." Emily muttered softly. Lucius nodded.

"Narcissa and I were also both wondering where you two planned to live once you are out on your own. We don't want you to think we don't want you here, we do but we know that you don't intend to live here forever." Lucius said softly. Draco smiled.

"We were thinking about the cottage in Ireland, we both fell in love with it from the moment we set foot in there." Draco announced. Lucius smiled softly.

"Your grandmother loved that house; it will be a good place for Emily and Alexander." Lucius stated. Draco nodded.

"You may leave now, I'm sure Narcissa wants to spend time with the two of you." Lucius said sadly before returning to his paperwork. Emily shot Draco an odd glance and he shrugged. Slowly they both left the study.


	40. Memorial

Finding Narcissa turned out to be harder than Emily had originally thought it would be. They had both looked all through the Manor before Emily caught sight of her in the gardens a little ways from the house. Emily took off running towards the gardens since she knew exactly how to get there. She remembered the gardens from when she was younger; Nevana and Narcissa would sit and have tea while Draco and Emily would play to their hearts content.

It took Draco a moment to realize that his wife had taken off running. Draco caught a glimpse of his mother in the gardens and knew that Emily was heading down their. Draco smiled to himself before proceeding down to the gardens.

Emily ran until she found Narcissa; once Emily stopped and caught her breathe Narcissa laughed at her.

"I didn't know that I would be that missed." Narcissa said playfully before pulling Emily into a soft hug. Emily smiled softly at Narcissa.

"No one knew where you were, Draco and I looked everywhere for you." Emily stated. Narcissa smiled and beckoned Emily to sit beside her on a stone bench. Emily sat down beside Narcissa. Emily could see grief in Narcissa's eyes; Emily knew that Narcissa was missing Bellatrix just as much as she was.

"The roses remind me of her, she always use to love roses so much. When we were children she use to run around with a rose in her hair." Narcissa said sadly. Emily softly took her hand.

"Once for my birthday she bought me a pin in the shape of a rose, she always told me that it was special to her and to never loose it. I still have it safely tucked away in my jewelry box like she told me to." Emily admitted softly. Narcissa smiled.

"Our mother gave Bella that pin before she died because Bella was her little rose, mother told Bella to keep it safe and to one day pass it down to her own daughter." Narcissa said softly. Emily smiled softly understanding why Bella had told her it was so important. Bella had given the pin to Emily when she was 6 years old and now Emily knew that Bella thought of her as a daughter.

Draco walked into the gardens, saw the two women sitting silently, and knew that they were talking about Bella. Draco softly walked over to them and stood off to the side so that he could give them their space and time to grieve. Draco knew that once the memorial started both women would have to put on their Malfoy facades. They would have to act as if nothing really had happened, they would have to act as if they had not lost a sister or an almost mother.

"I wish that she were still here, what am I to do without my sister? Every time Lucius and I would fight she was always here in an hour to comfort me, how am I going to keep everything together without her?" Narcissa said as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. She seemed oblivious to the fact that her son was standing not too far from him. She had only cried twice in his life, when he was born and once when she couldn't comfort him in the middle of the night; Draco had not been old enough to remember these so to him this was the first time he had ever seen his mother cry.

Emily pulled Narcissa into a soft hug as she cried.

"You are a strong woman Narcissa, Bella would be proud of you and Bella wouldn't have left you if she knew that you couldn't handle things. It is going to be hard without Bella but we all have to adjust and live for her. Don't cry for you sister but live a life worthy of her presence." Emily commanded lightly. Narcissa nodded, smiled, and wiped away her tears. She softly placed her hand on Emily's cheek.

"You are so much like her." Narcissa said softly before turning her attention to her son's presence. She smiled at him.

"You may come over and sit with us Draco; I also apologize for being in such a state. You truly are blessed to have a wife that is so wise." Narcissa said softly to her son. Draco came over and stood before his mother; then Draco pulled his mother into a strong hug.

"Don't ever apologize for crying; sometimes even the strongest of us have to cry. I know I'm blessed, Emily reminds me of that every morning." Draco responded softly. Narcissa smiled and held her son tightly before letting him sit beside Emily.

"What time is it?" Emily asked softly. Draco casted a quick tempus and sighed.

"It is almost 2, maybe we should head back to the manor." Draco responded. Emily nodded and stood up. Narcissa sighed and stood up.

"Sometimes being a Malfoy hurts." Narcissa commented on the fact from this moment until the end of the memorial she nor Emily could show any type of emotion. Emily sighed and squeezed her hand.

"That is why only the strong are Malfoy's." Emily commented as they walked back to the house. Narcissa let a small laugh before resuming her Malfoy persona.

The memorial was a beautiful event many people came on behalf of the Malfoy family. Emily stood proudly by Draco throughout the whole ceremony and she could feel that he was proud of her.

Soon the memorial ended and everyone left. Once inside the safety of Malfoy manor Narcissa and Emily let down their false personas. Narcissa left the room silently and locked herself in her bedroom. Draco and Emily went up to their room and lay silently together on the bed.


	41. Stress

The next morning Emily woke up not feeling very well; she threw up four times before finally laying miserably on the bathroom floor. Draco had gone to retrieve the family doctor and his mother.

The doctor came in and helped Emily to her bed. The doctor was a middle-aged man with light brown hair and green eyes. He smiled and was polite to Emily.

"Do you know how far along you are in your pregnancy?" the doctor asked and waited patiently for Emily to answer.

"Around 2 months I think; why, is something wrong with my baby?" Emily asked frantically. Draco was quickly by her side trying to calm her down. He was praying this had nothing to do with their son. The doctor sighed.

"No, there is nothing wrong with your child yet but something could develop soon. Have you recently been in any stressful situations?" the doctor asked. Emily started to freak out.

"What is wrong with my baby?" Emily demanded to know. Draco hugged her quickly.

"Baby, the doctor can't tell what is wrong unless you give him some information." Draco whispered to Emily. She looked fearful.

"Draco, what if something is wrong with our baby?" Emily said fearfully. Draco kissed the top of her head.

"I wont let anything happen to our baby, now calm down." Draco commanded lightly. Usually Emily would retort something back but right now, she knew that he was right. Draco decided to take control of the situation.

"We have all lost someone close to us; her memorial was yesterday in fact. We have also had to worry about someone threatening my life. Other than that everything has been normal except for the occasional argument with some school girl." Draco informed the doctor. The doctor nodded and took notes.

"The baby depends on Emily's magic more than a normal child would but seeing as the baby has some interesting heritage it fits. The more upset or stressed Emily is the more the baby is put in danger. A baby cannot survive when the mother is overly stressed especially a baby that is depending on magical energy as high as Emily's is. Emily needs to stay out of as many stressful situations as she can. If she can do this, the baby should be perfectly fine. I insist that you see whoever is looking over the pregnancy at least twice a month in order to check on the baby." The doctor informed everyone before taking his leave. Everyone in the room was slightly shocked and everyone was worried. Draco laid down with Emily and held her. She started crying and Draco looked at his parents in a way that asked them to leave them in silence. Draco's parents quickly left the room.

"Sweetheart, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself, we are going to get through this like we always do." Draco whispered and let Emily cry.

"Alex's life is in danger because I cant control my emotions." Emily whispered. Draco pulled Emily's chin so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Don't you ever dare say that again, it is not your fault, you have every right to get upset over things. All we need to do is minimize the stress we put each other through, from now on we aren't going to let anything get to us, okay? Remember as long as we have each other nothing can hurt us." Draco commanded softly before leaning down and kissing Emily. She softly kissed him back and sighed.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Emily whispered before laying her head down against Draco's chest. Draco wrapped his arms tightly around his lover and hummed softly to her until she fell into a peaceful sleep.

_**"Mommy!" a young boy squealed. The boy had Draco's icy blue eyes and Emily's black hair. Emily smiled down at her 3 year old son as he came running over to her. She softly pulled Alexander into her lap.**_

_**"Yes?" Emily asked trying to sound clueless but she knew that she was not fooling her son. Alexander giggled madly. Draco chose that moment to walk into the room. He smiled at his wife and their son. **_

_**"Guess what!" Alexander said as he smiled brightly at his father. Emily gave Draco an odd look. She smiled back at her son.**_

_**"What?" Emily asked playing along with Alexander. She knew that it was her birthday and every year since Alexander was born Draco would get him to give Emily her birthday present. Alexander smiled and handed a poorly wrapped box to Emily. Emily smiled knowing that Draco had let Alexander wrap it as he always did. Emily quickly tore into the gift and found a picture of her, Alexander and Draco one day earlier in the month when it had snowed. Emily smiled happily and hugged her son tightly before going over to Draco and pulling him into a loving kiss. Alexander squealed. **_

_**"Ewwwww, mommy! Stop kissing daddy like that, it's gross!" Alexander stated. Emily and Draco pulled apart laughing. **_

Emily woke up and looked up at Draco. He had fallen asleep to his own humming. Emily smiled and laid her head back on his chest and fell back asleep.


	42. Musings

Once Emily and Draco were back in school Draco hardly let Emily go anywhere by herself. Emily was thankful in a way but she did not like not being able to take care of herself. She had always been independent when they were younger but she knew that Draco was only taking hers and Alex's health in consideration.

After two months of Draco constantly guarding her, Emily was fed up. She woke up early one Saturday morning and slipped out of the room without waking up Draco. She loved him but sometimes he could be suffocating. Emily decided that she would only go for a small walk and hopefully get back to the room before Draco woke up.

The cool air was refreshing and it calmed Emily to a point of peace. She had tried so hard to deal with the death of Bella without causing herself of Alex any harm but it was harder than she thought. Everywhere Emily turned, there was always something there to remind her of Bella. Emily was also worried about the fact that she was not having visions, she could not remember a time in her life that she had been at peace from visions for more than a month. Emily sighed and looked back to the castle. Emily turned back after deciding to pay Poppy a visit.

Emily walked into the hospital wing and found it to be unusually quiet. Usually there was some retarded 3rd year in here because they could not manage to brew a proper potion. Emily walked around in an almost daze until she ended up knocking on the office door. Poppy slowly opened the door and smiled at Emily.

"What can I do for you today? I don't believe our next check up is until later next week." Poppy said in her usual bright, cheery tone, Emily smiled.

"To be completely honest I'm worried about my son; I haven't had a premonition in over 2 months, I have never gone so long without one and it worries me." Emily answered softly. Poppy nodded her head and thought to herself.

"Emily I don't think that the baby is in any danger I think that your mind realizes that now that you are pregnant they don't need to see these visions as often since you come out hurt in the end. It is a shaky theory but it will have to due until you can get a hold of your aunt; I am afraid she is the only one that can help you with that one. I'm sorry that I can't be of any help to you." Poppy explained. Emily nodded and got up to leave.

Emily slipped quietly back into her and Draco's room and noticed that Draco had not even woke up. Emily smiled and made herself comfortable on the couch getting ready to write a letter to Nevana.

_Dear Aunt,_

_I apologize for not writing to you sooner but things have been stressful and I am doing my best to cope with everything. I am writing to you because I am worried because I have not had a vision in over two months and that is something that has never happened before. I consulted Poppy, she said to consult you but she thinks that everything is okay. I do not know if it is a blessing or a curse in disguise. Draco is doing remarkable when it comes to keeping me out of stressful situations but I fear sometimes he can become quite suffocating; surely it is a phase that will pass in its own time._

_Emily H.R. Malfoy_

"I remember when you were younger you would run around with a small pink and black ribbon in your hair, whatever happened to it?" draco's voice called out as Emily finished sending the letter. She smiled softly at her husband.

"In my old room at the Malfoy Manor I use to have a small ivory box, the ribbon is in there along with a lot of other childhood memories." Emily replied as Draco came to sit beside her. She softly leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you take it with you when you went underground?" Draco asked as he wrapped his arms around Emily's waist. She was barely starting to show. Emily sighed.

"In the Underworld you never know what is going to happen; I didn't want to loose the first gift you ever gave me. That room still holds all of my childhood memories with you. Why didn't you already know that? I would have thought that you would have snooped all around that room once I left." Emily asked as she turned to look at Draco. He smiled softly.

"The room was like a living reminder of you and I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again so I stayed away from the room." Draco admitted. Emily softly kissed Draco's cheek.

"I went to see Poppy this morning and then I wrote a letter to my aunt." Emily informed Draco of her outing. He sighed but nodded.

"I know you value your privacy but I worry about you, I just want you and Alex to be happy and healthy." Draco said softly. Emily smiled.

"And I love you for that, but I am a big girl. When are we going to go back to the cottage in Ireland?" Emily asked offhandedly. Draco smiled and let out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry love but you will have to wait until after school ends, then we can just move in. My mother has been setting up a little nursery in the house on the weekends." Draco informed Emily. Emily sighed but smiled.

"That's not for a few more months but I guess I can wait." Emily playfully pouted. Draco kissed her softly.

"You're adorable." Draco commented. Emily laughed.

"Now what do you want?" Emily exaggerated making Draco laugh. He looked like he was thinking very hard.

"You already everything I want." Draco commented back earning him a kiss. He smirked playfully; Emily caught on quickly.

"You arse trying to use compliments to earn kisses!" Emily squealed playfully. Draco laughed.

"Emily! You aren't suppose to use arse in front of the baby!" Draco teased causing Emily to laugh.

"But you just used arse!" Emily teased back. Draco looked appalled.

"Stop using arse!" Draco giggled out and soon both Emily and Draco were laughing.

"If my son's first word is arse I'm going to kill you." Emily commented casually. Draco faked shock.

"He is my son too!" Draco whined. Emily smiled and relaxed into Draco.


	43. Anger

Emily smiled and she was as happy as any woman who was 6 months pregnant could be. Draco had finally backed off on the over protectiveness and was letting her do things on her own. Everything was almost as peaceful as it could be.

Emily walked into the bedroom to see that Draco was still sleeping. Ever since Emily had hit the 6-month mark she had been waking up early and going to sleep early, Draco constantly teased her about how she was getting old. Emily sighed, she was only 17 and here she was 3 months shy of having a child. Draco was not much older; he would turn 18 in June.

Softly Emily crawled into the bed and softly kissed Draco until he woke up; he smiled up at her and sat up softly. Emily laid back down where he had previously been and Draco smirked at her.

"If you weren't six months pregnant I would so have my way with you." Draco teased causing Emily to laugh.

"Just because you are my husband does not mean that you can have you way with me as you so delicately put it whenever you want to!" Emily snapped playfully earning her a kiss from Draco.

"So what would you like to today?" Draco asked happily. Emily sighed.

"I don't know I'm content with just laying here all day long with you but I know that you aren't that patient of a person so what would you like to do today love?" Emily said softly. Draco smiled and thought for a moment. He wanted to spend the day with Emily but he knew that would mean not doing much since she could not do much without some part of her body starting to hurt. She had also started showing and Draco was constantly worried that if they went out somewhere something would happen to her and Alex.

"How about we lay here for awhile and then later if you feel up to it we can go outside and sit down by the lake?" Draco suggested softly as he kissed Emily's cheek. She smiled and cuddled closer to him. They were content until a loud pop rang out through the air. A small house elf looked fearfully at a pissed Emily.

"Mister Dumbledore wants to talks to you both." The house elf squeaked before popping out. Emily huffed and dragged herself out of bed with Draco following close behind.

"Lemon drop." Dumbledore announced once Emily and Draco were in his office safely. Emily rolled her eyes at the old man and sat down in one of the chairs while Draco remained standing directly behind her.

"What is this about Professor?" Emily snapped not really in the mood to be patient. Dumbledore smiled sickly at the two.

"It is about your lovely son Alex and who is going to be taking care of him." Dumbledore said oddly. Emily glared at the man.

"I assure you that Draco and I will be taking care of our son and not some fucking family that you appoint!" Emily yelled. Dumbledore was dumbfounded that she had figured out what he was planning. Dumbledore did not even consider someone being a spy.

"By law you can't raise a child while going to school so therefore I have every right to take the baby and place him in a more appropriate home." Dumbledore challenged. Draco stepped in.

"I am well aware of the laws but the laws also make exceptions for magical creatures, and seeing as Emily is part demon and part vampire we have more than any right to raise our son in this school. However, since I knew that you would bring up that damn law my parents will have partial guardianship of our son while we are in school and once we have graduated Emily and I will take over full guardianship. There is nothing you can legally do so if you don't mind we will be taking our leave." Draco stated before helping Emily up and out of the office. Emily was fuming and Draco feared for anyone that happened to run into them on their way back to their room.

Once they were back in their room Emily sat down quickly on the couch, sharp pains were running through her body. She screamed out in agony. Draco rushed to her side. They both knew that she needed a way to vent her anger and quickly before, she hurt herself or Alex. Then something in Draco's mind clicked.

"Emily transfer your anger to me." Draco commanded. Emily shook her head she knew that the process would hurt Draco. Draco grabbed her arms roughly.

"Do it for Alex, please love just transfer you anger." Draco pleaded. Emily closed her eyes and nodded. Suddenly Draco screamed out in pain as Emily's anger was transferred to him. Emily cried harder once Draco collapsed but it was done. Emily knew that she could not carry Draco so she opted to just leave him on the floor. Emily crawled into their bed and cried herself into a fitful sleep.

Draco woke up 3 hours later in a daze. He remembered Emily transferring her anger to him but he never realized one person could carry that much anger. Draco quickly picked himself up and walked into the bedroom where Emily was fitfully sleeping. Draco sighed and crawled into bed with her. Emily woke up with a scream. Draco shot up and wrapped his arms around her quickly.

"What's wrong love?" Draco asked with a whisper hoping to calm Emily down. She rolled over and started crying into his chest. Draco held her tightly as she cried.

"I'm so sorry." Emily repeated through her sobs. Draco held her softly and comforted her.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, you were hurting and I took the pain away." Draco whispered. Emily sobbed.

"I hurt you." Emily sobbed. Draco sighed and softly kissed the top of her head.

"Seeing you in pain hurt more than actually experiencing the pain." Draco whispered. Emily smiled softly and dried her eyes.

"I love you." Emily whispered. Draco laughed.

"I love you too, that was a lovely change of subject but I'm worried. I think that once you hit nine months we should leave Hogwarts so that you can have the baby somewhere safe. My father and I have been making arrangements incase this very thing ever happen. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to alarm you or stress you out more than I have to." Draco informed Emily. She nodded understanding his worries.


	44. Gypsy

"_**Emily, you have to take Alex and Helena away from here for awhile. They are looking for Alex; they think he is their savior or something." Draco said urgently as he handed Emily a bag. Helena was clinging to her leg and Alex was sitting in the corner crying. No one could really comprehend what was going on but it was bad. At that moment Emily remembered what had happened a few weeks ago."**_

Emily was thrown out of her vision only to be thrusted right into another one.

"_**Your son is very powerful Mrs. Malfoy. He will one day bring our nations together and create a new world order." An old gypsy croaked out. She was wearing tattered rags and wore huge earrings and dangling bracelets as if she were someone important. Emily looked oddly at her. How could this woman predict something of her son?**_

"_**I don't know what you are going on about but leave my son out of it." Emily said using her Malfoy tone of voice an obvious perk of being married to the elusive Draco Malfoy. The gypsy smiled a crooked sort of smile and hummed a song that sounded vaguely familiar to Emily. Emily turned and looked at the gypsy. The gypsy just smiled and continued to hum. Then it hit her, the song the gypsy was humming was a song that Draco would sing to her when she was only a child. But how could the crone have known the song?**_

"_**I know more than you think, Madame." The gypsy said before tottering off. Emily hurried home. **_

Emily woke up with a start. She looked widely around the room and sighed when she realized that she was safe. Draco was sleeping quietly beside her and everything was as it should be. Emily sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She did not know what to make of these new visions. Could they be a possible clue to the future?

Emily climbed out of bed and walked quietly into the living room so that she would not wake Draco. Emily sat down on the couch and tried to decipher the meaning of the visions within her own mind. Things just were not connecting. Why would Emily see a gypsy and why would the gypsy know the very song that Draco had made up for her to make her feel better, when she was scared? There were so many unanswered questions thriving to get loose. Emily wondered if she should tell Draco but decided against it because she did not want to worry him. She would take care of things like always and Draco would never even know long enough to worry. Things were going to be fine and Emily was going to see to it that the gypsy's words were not true.


	45. Shadows

A month had passed since Emily had seen the gypsy in her dream, Emily had decided against telling Draco. She knew that it would only make him become too over protective again. But she was also mindful of the slight stress the crone was causing her. She knew that being stressed was not good with Alex only a month away.

Emily woke up and noticed something was off. Draco was nowhere in sight and everything was silent. Something was wrong.

"Draco?" Emily called out as she heard something moving around in the kitchen. Emily could feel bits of fear creeping up on her, she knew that she could defend herself but she also knew that using too much magic now would be harmful to Alex.

"Draco, this isn't funny!" Emily called out a bit louder. Silence answered her back. Draco never left her alone without some kind of note or explanation. Footsteps could be heard. Emily slowly got out of bed and walked to the door.

"Emily! Unlock the door!" Emily heard Draco yell out. Emily now knew something was off, the doors were never locked, and even if they were the wards would automatically let Draco in. Emily quickly ran out of the room and looked around. She couldn't see anything but she knew something was in the house with her. Emily quickly through up her hand and a bolt of energy hit the door, unlocking it and allowing Draco to rush in.

Draco ran over to Emily and pulled her close to him. He could feel how fearful she was and he could feel his own fear as well. Something was there to attack them or do something worse, something they couldn't even see.

"Emily, we have to get out of here! I don't know what's in the house but I know that it's after you and Alex. I woke up this morning in a locked classroom all the way across the castle. Whatever it is it's after you." Draco whispered hoping that the creature or whatever it was wouldn't hear them. Emily nodded showing that she understood.

Then it happened.

Random objects started flying around the room crashing into the walls and crashing into Draco. Draco was thrown across the room and a shadow materialized in the room not even 4 yards away from Emily. Draco fought against the force but he couldn't get back to Emily. The shadow had formed a type of force field around her to stop anyone from interfering.

"Emily! Get out of there! Please Emily move!!!" Draco yelled out as he fought to get closer to Emily. She was in an almost daze but once she heard Draco's voice she snapped into action. She looked around her and tried to break the force field but for some reason she couldn't. Something was happening; something was making her power weaker. A cold realization crept into Emily's mind.

"Draco, help me." Emily screamed out as pain shot through her. The shadow materialized right in front of her and grabbed her chin and tilted her head up until she was looking into the eyes of the shadow. Draco was horrified as he watched, something snapped in him.

Draco broke through the force field and hurled himself at the shadow. The shadow was caught by surprise and reeled backwards. Emily collapsed to the floor. The shadow smirked and disappeared. The force field fell and Draco rushed to Emily's side. She was starting to regain consciousness.

"Emily, please wake up, love, please." Draco pleaded. He didn't know what to do. Quickly he sent his patronus out to get Poppy and to call for his mother.

Emily's eyes slowly fluttered opened but the pain that she felt did not stop. She knew that Alex was coming, she tried to opened her mouth to tell Draco but instead of words coming out only a groan of pain. Draco's eyes filled with realization.

"Oh gawd, Alex." Draco said quickly as he picked his delicate wife up and attempted to carry her to the Hospital Wing. Before he got out of the door Narcissa and Poppy both apparated into the room, they saw what was happening and quickly rushed over to Emily.

"We have to take her back to Malfoy Manor, we can not allow for this child to be born here." Narcissa insisted. Poppy sighed but agreed.

The next thing Emily knew she was in a bed in the Malfoy Manor and she was being yelled at. Emily couldn't understand the words that they were yelling at her. All she could feel was pain. Everything was blurred. Then suddenly the pain stopped.

"Emily, would you like to hold him?" Poppy asked softly. Things were starting to come back into focus and Emily saw that Poppy was holding a small bundle of blankets in her hand. Emily nodded softy and held out her arms.

The baby couldn't have been more perfect. He had his mother's raven black hair and his father's icy blue eyes.

"He is perfect." Emily whispered in aw. Draco smiled as Emily handed their son over to him. Small tears trickled down his cheeks.

"He is perfect, just like his mother." Draco whispered as he looked down at his son. The door to the room opened and Lucius and Severus quickly strolled in. A moment later with a loud crack Tom Riddle entered the room to look upon his grandson, the heir to the two most powerful families the world had ever seen.

"It is time to officially give Alexander his name." Poppy said softly as she brought out a book. It was the Book of Life, the very book that every newborns name is placed in.

"Alexander Thomas Malfoy." Emily whispered. She was still weak from the pain. Everyone smiled softly as Alexander's name was slowly woven into the book.

"Emily, if you will allow me I would like to take young master Malfoy cleaned up and dressed appropriately. I'm sure you would appreciate some sleep." Narcissa said sweetly as she bent down and kissed her daughter-in-laws forehead. Emily smiled and nodded.

"That would be nice, thank you. Draco, will you stay with me?" Emily asked softly. Draco smiled and nodded.

"I won't leave your side, love." Draco responded to reassure Emily that he wasn't going anywhere. Emily nodded and Draco stood up and softly handed his son over to Narcissa. Narcissa's eyes shone as she looked down at the tiny baby.

"We shall take our leave as well, you need to rest." Lucius explained as he, Severus, and Voldemort all stood. Poppy had already left to return to Hogwarts.

Tom Riddle came over to his daughter's bedside and kissed her cheek.

"You are everything that is perfect in this world and now you have brought something just as equally perfect to this world. I love you, my child." Riddle whispered before taking his leave. Emily smiled; she had never heard her father be so emotional.

"Love, you are perfect and you have given me a son that is just as perfect as you are thank you." Draco whispered as he sat beside her. Emily smiled.

"I love you Dragon." Emily whispered before letting sleep take over.


	46. Fights and More Prophecies

Emily woke the next morning and smiled when she saw Draco sleeping peacefully beside her. As her eyes focused she also noticed Narcissa sitting across the room holding Alex. Emily smiled.

"He is so very much like Draco was; he is such a quiet obedient baby. He will make all of us proud." Narcissa whispered so that she wouldn't wake either generation of Malfoy heirs. Emily nodded and slowly disentangled herself from Draco. She noted that her body was still slightly weak from the day before. Emily slowly walked over and sat in the chair beside Narcissa. Narcissa softly shifted Alex so that his mother could hold him. Alex felt so warm and delicate as Emily held him; Emily couldn't picture a more perfect blessing.

"I'm scared; we were attacked yesterday before I went into labor. It was some sort of shadow creature; it was after either me or Alex." Emily explained softly so that her son would not wake. Narcissa sighed and put her hand lightly on Emily's arm.

"Draco informed me of the event. Your aunt neglected to inform you of the shadow creature. According to legend, the moments before birth, a shadow creature will appear. The shadow creature will attack the mother and try to take the child. If the father of the child is able to break through the barrier and aid his wife, who will be drained of her powers, then the child will be more powerful than the world has ever seen. It has only happened once, with Merlin. Alex is destined to be a great ruler someday. We must hope that he doesn't stray from the path." Narcissa informed her child. Emily sighed and looked down at Alexander.

"I won't let him stray." Emily vowed. Narcissa nodded softly.

"Draco will be waking up soon; I will leave you two to discuss what you now know. Lucius and I will be out in the gardens, it's been so long since I've been able to spend time with him." Narcissa said fondly. Emily smiled knowing the strain that the world and status put on Narcissa and Lucius's relationship. Emily watched as Narcissa left the room gracefully before turning her attention to her son.

"Well little one, if you are anything like your father you are going to be a handful." Emily teased softly. She heard a snort coming from across the room. Emily looked up to see that Draco had awoken. She smiled sweetly, before standing and carrying herself and Alex over to the bed. Draco smiled and wrapped his arm around Emily's waist and looked down at Alex.

"I wasn't that horrid. Your mommy likes to exaggerate, she was the evil one." Draco teased before he kissed Emily's cheek. Emily rolled her eyes and watched at Alex slowly opened his icy blue eyes. He smiled happily and made a cooing noise. He was more than perfect.

"Your mother told me about the shadow creatures. According to legend, the moments before birth, a shadow creature will appear. The shadow creature will attack the mother and try to take the child. If the father of the child is able to break through the barrier and aid his wife, who will be drained of her powers, then the child will be more powerful than the world has ever seen. It has only happened once, with Merlin. Alex is destined for greatness." Emily informed Draco quoting Narcissa almost exactly. Draco smiled. Both were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Enter." Draco commanded. Both he and Emily were realizing that soon they would have to take up the Malfoy dynasty. They both knew they needed to start practicing.

Tom entered the room cautiously and smiled seeing his family. Young Alexander made a marvelous addition to the Malfoy and Slytherin family. Tom smiled at the look of pure bliss on his daughter's face and felt a pang of regret knowing that she had probably looked this way before, back in a time where he was not apart of her life.

"Draco, Emily, I have been informed of a prophecy pertaining to the two of you. The prophecy was made 19 years ago, and Dumbledore has known about it all along. Harry Potter knows of it as well." Tom informed both of them. Emily sighed knowing that it would inevitably come down to something about her. Emily couldn't help but feel sick of all the prophecies being made about her and her family. Why couldn't the fates leave them in peace? Was it really that important that they had to be making prophecies before the child even reached their first year?

"Go on." Emily could barely manage to whisper. Draco pulled her closer to him knowing that this was not the news that she wanted to hear. Tom sighed knowing that this news would upset his child.

"_A child born to evil, once hidden, now returned will rise up to fight. Though the side she fights for is unclear, she will have her dragon by her side. If the dragon falls from grace she will follow in, if the dragon rises up to heavens she will deliver the final blow. She is the only hope for the savior to prevail." _Tom repeated slowly. Pain could be seen in Emily's eyes. The prophecy pretty much stated that she would have to choose either her father, or Harry. If she was the only hope for Harry to prevail then there was no end in sight. She could never betray her father, and she knew that Draco wasn't planning on joining the light side anytime soon.

"This prophecy doesn't make sense; neither I nor Emily would ever rise up to fight against you My Lord. Even Harry Potter doesn't wish to fight you; he merely wishes to be released from the strain of a prophecy made before he was alive." Draco responded. Tom nodded in his understanding. Emily sighed and mentally called for a house elf. Suddenly a short, handsome house elf popped in.

"Mistress Emily, how may Mimsy serve you?" the house elf said with a bow. This house elf had been quite taken with Emily ever since she entered the manor.

"Mimsy, would you please take my son to his nursery?" Emily requested. Emily felt it almost wrong to directly command the house elves though she didn't mind if Draco or Lucius did it themselves. Mimsy smiled a crooked little smiled before holding out her hands to receive Alexander. Emily gently rested Alexander into the house elf's arms. Mimsy and Alexander were gone in a flash. Emily turned her attention back to her husband and her father.

"What if you are not the one the savior is supposed to fight? What if it were Dumbledore?" Emily asked looking at the two men.

"It would make more sense that way." Draco commented softly. Tom looked thoughtful.

"That is a valid theory but why would Potter want to fight his own mentor?" Tom challenged. Emily sighed.

"Dumbledore abuses Harry, a few months back I stopped Harry from jumping off the Astronomy Tower. He doesn't want to fight you, Father; all he wants is to be able to live his life in peace. He never wanted that prophecy to be made, he never wanted the fact that he would eventually have to become a murderer looming over his head!" Emily said passionately. She had come to regard Harry as almost like a brother.

"Then he should not have been born a Potter." Tom said darkly. Emily glared at Tom.

"I'm giving you a solution to your war and all you can think about is killing Harry! He's only 17! Will you now kill me knowing that I am the only hope for the savior?" Emily yelled. Raw energy was flowing out of her and she didn't even attempt to stop it. For a brief moment Tom looked fearful.

"I do not wish to discuss things like that, you have already made your choice and the savior will not succeed." Tom threatened. Emily rose up quickly.

"You do not command me Voldemort, I am more powerful than you could ever dream of being." Emily spat at her father. Tom was struck, never had his child referred to him as Voldemort in such a hateful tone.

Draco softly stood and came to wrap his arms around Emily's waist. Instinctly she melted into his embrace.

"I believe you should leave, sir." Draco said strongly. Tom could only nod; still shocked from the raw hate he had felt from his own flesh and blood. It was too late to take back those fateful words.

"I will take my leave then." Tom responded before leaving quickly through the door. Emily waited until she knew that he was far away before turning towards Draco. Draco pulled her into a tight embrace and allowed her to cry.

"I don't want to hate my father." Emily whispered through her tears. Draco sighed and softly started to stroke Emily's back.

"The feeling will pass; there have been times in the past that I felt as if I hated my father. It is all apart of life, I just dread the day that Alexander or Helena feels that way towards me." Draco responded confidently. Emily wiped her eyes.

"Our children will have no reason to hate you." Emily promised. Draco smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Rest, love." Draco commanded softly. Emily could feel herself becoming tired and she vaguely had time to wonder where Draco had acquired this new power before she drifted off to sleep.


	47. Authors Note

I was reading through this story the other day and found that I was displeased with how I had presented it. So..I have decided to redo the whole story since I feel I am a much better writer than I was three years ago when I first began the story. I'm sorry this has come much later than expected but I really tried to pick up the whole story line and found that it couldn't be done. The remake will be the same original story line but this time things won't be so rushed and things will make a lot more sense.


End file.
